Through the Broken Looking Glass
by Riddler of the Sphnix
Summary: Dedicated to Fudge1.Thing have changed since Alice last trip. The Hatter and the Hare are no longer having their tea parties, and the Alice they once had known is gone. In her place they call her niece to save them from the nightmare that is Wonderland.
1. Back Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

_She could see the tall figure's outline in the darkness, " Who are you?" Alice whispered, as the figure turned. It appeared to be a man, clad in white collared long sleeve shirt, a gray pinstriped vest, and black pants that flared out at the bottom. He had a beautifully psychotic grin on his face, but she could still that is lips were painted black, his shirt stained with what looked like blood and long flame red hair framed his face, but she could see his eyes because a top hat brim shadowed them. A strange, skeletal cat twined around his legs, a matching grin on its muzzle. He smiled at her then began to say_

_"I'm the M……………."_

"Alice! We need to leave."

The girl sat upright, blinking as she awoke from her strange daydream, and for a moment couldn't remember where she was, still haunted by the image of the red haired man as she looked at her mother. Her mother glared her angrily, "Honestly," Alice's mother huffed, "Just like your great aunt."

Alice smiled, sheepishly at the comment, but could hear the bitterness in her words. The great aunt she was named for had gone insane, babbling mindlessly about Wonderland, from the books a friend had written for her, finally being committed to an asylum, where she died. She had acted the same as the current Alice, imaginative, clever and stubborn. This worried Alice's mother, for she didn't want the same fate to fall on to her beloved daughter.

"Coming mother," Alice said, standing up and dusting off her dress. She wanted to stay outside, but she knew it was getting dark so she had no choice but follow orders. Then she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Alice turned to see what looked like a tabby cat dive into the bushes. She looked to see if her mother was watching her, before darting off after the cat. It stopped for a moment as if to see if she was following, then started off again sometimes looking behind it. Alice followed the cat eagerly, wanting to find out its destination but it also felt like something was calling to her, pleading with her to follow.

Finally the creature disappeared from the girl's view. Alice looked around, the asked to no one in particular, "Know where did it go?" then she saw what an appeared to be a tail slip between a bush. The girl got down on her hands and knees, and peered into the leaves and branches. Though the plant she saw what seemed to be a very large rabbit hole. "How odd." Alice said, parting the bush, and looking in to the darkness of the hole. Then without thinking she started to crawl down the burrow, deeper and deeper down the tunnel. _'When does this end?'_ Alice thought, continuing bravely through the darkness. Then her hand hit open air and she started to fall.

Further and further Alice fell in the darkness, never stopping and never know when she was going to stop. Then suddenly she did stop, landing unceremoniously on her rear. She looked around the room, and found herself in a dank, dimly lite room that seemed to move as if the walls were breathing, and smelt of a copper. Alice touched the wall out of curiosity then pulled her hand and found it stained with something wet, blood. She looked around trying to find a way out, but she was interrupted by a voice, "How nice of you to drop by."

"So you did follow," the cryptic, whispery voice said, "and you haven't changed in all these years, Alice."

Alice looked up, and there was the cat she had followed, the cat from her dreams! She gasped in surprised, stepping back in shock as she saw the cat's form. One ear was almost gone, and it' flash hung off it's skeletal frame, and one it's hind legs twisted almost right around, but still it continued to grin psychotically. "You're the Cheshire cat!' she yelled in surprise.

The cat grinned wider, showing off its many sharp teeth, "Indeed," he said, disappearing then reappearing at her feet "You seem surprised."

"You much think I'm my great aunt," she said, a little shocked by the corpsey feel of the cat's flesh, "she died a few years ago, but my name is Alice."

The Cheshire cat frowned for a moment then the grin returned, "That may explain it." He said, "It seems Wonderland has as the Mad Hatter would say, gone to hell in a hand basket, and your aunts death may be why."

Suddenly, there was a clanking sound, like metal and wood move and hitting the floor. The cat looked up in alarm, "Alice go now!" he hissed, causing the girl to panic.

"What is it Cat?" Alice asked, fear creeping in to her normally calm voice.

"Marionettes, puppet soldiers of the Queen of Hearts." He hissed then vanished.

Panicking, Alice desperately looked around the room for a weapon as the noise grew louder, then her eyes landed on a grandfather clock with a butcher knife impaled in it's face. Alice darted toward the clock, and pulled the knife out, happy to have something to defend her self with.

Then the Marionettes came in to view. They were horrible creatures, made up of wood for the gangly limbs, arms that ended in cruel looking blood stained blades, the body was filled with clock gears and springs, and a face that was a leering mask of pain. They moved slowly, but with a wild swinging gait as if some mad puppeteer was pulling the strings. Alice clasped the knife tightly in her hand prepared to destroy the mechanical monstrosities.

Then one of them saw her, its head turning on its neck to look at her. The puppets start to move faster, approaching near enough for Alice to lash out with her knife. Strange oil like blood gushed from the wound in a torrent, stain the girl's dress. Adrenaline slammed through her veins, as she continued to lash out at her attackers. To her surprise they fell easily to her attacks, but it was their shear numbers. Alice could feel her body tiring, and was near collapsing from exhaustion then she heard a loud buzzing noise, a top hat with a tag with 10/6 written on it mowed through the remaining Marionettes.

"Basturds." a man hissed, walking into light. Alice looked at him, and recognized him as the strange red head in her dream; every detail was the same, to his black painted lips to his blood stained shirt. The cat reappeared, grinning at the man as he rubbed against Alice's leg. "So, you found us," Cheshire said, "Surprising."

A mad grin flashed on the man's face, "Careful kitty," he said, his blue eyes sparkling with insanity as he tipped his hat as if in warning, "or your next."

Alice stepped back in fear, she didn't trust the looks of him, but she knew him, his face, and his voice. She had to find out what her dream ment, so quietly she asked, " Who are you?"

He grinned, took off his hat and bowed, "The Mad Hatter, at your service!" he said, then laughed.

"The Mad Hatter?" Alice (By the way she's 15) repeated, confused. Characters from her great aunt's books, standing here in front of her eyes. Hatter just continued to grin as he sat down in one of the body free chairs. He took off his hat for a moment, then pulled out a teapot and cup.

"I believe that's what I said," Hatter said, pouring himself a cup of tea, then asked politely, "Tea?"

Alice shook her head, "No, thank you."

Hatter shrugged and continued to drink, causing Cheshire to roll his eyes, " As you see Alice, things are not as they were," the cat said, jumping up on her shoulders, "Something happened after the first Alice came and left. Then the Jabberwocky and things started to become nightmarish, and the Queen has changed, she was foul tempered before, but now she's become murderous. Hatter should know."

Hatter looked up, and Alice thought a look of pain flash for a moment in his eyes, but it quickly vanished, as the tea set vanished from his hands, and he stood up. "What happened to him?" Alice asked.

"You don't need to worry about that," Hatter said.

Cheshire smiled widely, "Yes, things are a lot more dangerous then they were a few years ago," the cat said, "and before those creatures come back, I suggest we leave. Hatter lead the way."

The Mad Hatter darted down the tunnel he had appeared from, Alice close behind him. It was as dark as the rabbit hole, but there was something wrong with it. The walls pulsated with veins of blood red coloring, and the coppery smell was getting stronger the further they traveled. Soon the smell was over whelming, and was mingled with other grotesque smells, death, decay, and sickness. Alice covered her nose and mouth with trying to block out the scent, but it didn't help.

"Hatter! How much further?" she asked, the strong odors starting to make her sick.

Hatter turned, "Not much."

Alice nodded; hoping he could see her but she knew there was no chance with the darkness. Then she saw a purplish light pierced through the shadows, and when they emerged from the tunnel, Alice was shocked. Gone was the happy and colorful Wonderland, and in its place was a dark nightmarish place. The trees were twisted and the branches were outstretched like claws. The sky and sun had taken to the colors of a fresh bruise, darkening the only grim scene.

"See what has happened," Cheshire cat said, with a solemn look on its still grinning face, " The forest has become perverted by the Queen and the Jaberwocky's evil."

Alice nodded, then realizing she still had her knife in her hand. She clutched it tighter, not wanting to lose her only line of defense. Hatter turned to the girl and the cat, "Um, I think we should head towards the nearest town, not the forest."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Jaberspawn."

Cheshire looked at him suspiciously, "Jaberspawn, is that so Hatter?" he purred, "but your home is not too far, we could hide there."

Hatter shook his head, "No, there's card guards, marionettes, and all kinds of beast," he said, looking nervous, but the cat just rolled his eyes and started off down the path in the woods, Alice in tow. "Hey! Hey! No seriously! Alice! Cheshire!" he yelled, sprinting after them.

_"Maybe he's right,"_ Alice thought, following the cat down the forest path. She heard the Mad Hatter's foot steps behind her, so she knew he was still following them but there was something about him she didn't trust. Even though there was this distrust the forest scared her more. The branches seemed to lash out at her, catching on her dress. She swore she could hear screams coming from the trees when she cut away the branches that did mange to snag her. Suddenly, Alice stopped. In the distance, there was a faint ticking noise and as the trio emerged in to a new section of the forest, Alice saw that all the trees had become clocks. She looked at the Hatter questioning, but he did not look at her, in stead he had taken to hanging back a few feet.

"Cheshire-puss," Alice said, walking next to the cat, causing him to look up at her, "Why are the trees clocks."

"Honestly, Alice," Cheshire said, "I couldn't answer that question."

"I can," The Mad Hatter said, "Because I made them like that."

Alice stopped and stared at him, confused, "How?"

Hatter shook his head, "I rather not explain, but I will once we arrive at my home, or what was my home." Alice could hear the tremor in his voice, as if he were hiding something, but she just brushed it off as nerves.

Not long after entering the clock forest, the none stop ticking, was starting to wear on Alice's nerves. She longed to return her knife to its old home in the face of one those annoying wooden pieces, but she couldn't to indulge on her little fantasy. She could also tell that is was starting to wear on the others as well, though it was hard to tell with the Cheshire cat because of his eternally smile, but Hatter was starting to pale, giving him a shocking corpse like appearance.

Alice looked back at him for a moment, and received a shy smile flashed across his black painted lips, causing her to blush, but the smile disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Hatter, what's wrong?" she asked, walking next to him.

"Alice, you're probably not going to be pleased by the things you se in my home," he said, sadly, "I assume you know how time and I had our little quarrel?"

"Yes"

The Mad Hatter sighed, "Well, I did apologize to Time, but I became obsessed with it, and I did somethings I'm not proud of."

"Like what?" Alice asked.

Hatter just remained silent as they approached what looked to be an old house with a table with a tea set placed on it and a great deal of spots, but no was there. Cheshire returned to his spot on Alice's shoulder as they entered the gate, and what she saw on the table frighten her. Blood splatter stained the once clean cloth, and most of the dishes were smashed. Hatter looked down at the ground as he approached the scene, he wanted to cry and scream, just to release the pain that was starting to well up in his chest. Then Alice turned and asked the question he was dreading, "Hatter, what happened to the March Hare and the Dormouse?"

Alice stared at him, "Where are they?"

The Mad Hatter took her hand, "Follow me," he said, then lead her in his house.

Inside was filled with clock gears, cogs, and springs. What looked like a prototype marionette rested on a workbench, with more metal works strewed a crossed it, but it was in the corner that answered Alice's question. It was the March Hare and the Dormouse, but most of their body was mechanical. Alice's eyes grew wide she drew closer. The Mad Hatter just stood there, his hands hanging helplessly at his sides.

"Who did this?" Alice demanded, turning to the Hatter.

"I did," he said, sadly, "I made the marionettes, I murder the only friends I had!"

Alice stood there, dumbstruck "You didn't, you're the one that did this! To your own friends!" she yelled, "Look at them! What were you thinking! How could you."

"I don't know," Hatter whispered, hoarsely, "I wanted everything to be precise, like clock work. I wanted all of Wonderland like this, and the Queen said I could if I severed her, but I broke free of that Alice."

Alice looked at him, and could see the sorrow in his eyes, he wanted this to end, and suddenly he broke down and cried. She approached him and pulled him in to an embrace. " I'm sorry Hatter," Alice said, stroking his hair, "I'm sorry."


	2. Hatter's toy chest and shrinking bottles

**Disclaimer: as always I don't own the great works of Lewis Carroll.**

**Also thanks to Fudge 1 and Mousewolf, and Fudge 1 I would feel honored if you wrote a poem about this. **

Hatter stared blankly in to the gloom of his workshop, feeling limp and lifeless in Alice's embrace. His mind reeling from the shock of her discovery. He didn't want her to see this. Not what he had created in the grips of the queen's new rule. Not the Marionettes and his butchered friends. Now he was weeping in the arms of a girl he barely knew 

"I should be the one that should apologize," Hatter said, trying to gain control over his emotions, and break away from the girl, "I helped the queen, so I have to make up for what I did. So, Now I'm standing up to her. Also help your self to anything that's in my workshop."

Alice nodded, staring at him in confusion as he walked outside into the tea garden. She found the Mad Hatter strange and just chalked his random mood swings up to his madness and the sudden lose of his friends at his own hands. Then the Hatter's offer kicked in, to take anything she needed, and by the looks of it she was going to need a lot.

As she rummaged through the different tables, Alice ran across several curious items, a dead flamingo laid out like a mallet, strange looking dice, and deck of cards. She ran her hand over the different metals, and then from a far off table she heard a low whisper, "Is he gone?"

"Who there?" Alice called out timidly, heading for the direction of the voice. On a metal plated table, she saw what appeared to be a dead…hare and mouse. "OH GOD!" she yelled, stepping back in horror. On the slab was the March Hare and Dormouse, what was left of the creatures that they once, and what the Hatter had done to them by changing some of their limbs into steel jointed appendages, although it only seemed like the Hare was the only one that seemed to know what had happened to them.

"Is he gone?" Hare whispered again, shaking in terror, "Please tell me he is!"

"Who?" Alice asked stupidly, having a feeling that she knew whom the terrified hare was taking about.

"The Hatter of course! He's come back to kill us! I knew he was mad, but I didn't think he'd take this far!" Hare shrieked, jerking its moveable limbs around wildly, "Wake the Dormouse, he'll tell you." Alice shrugged, having no idea how to do this, but to yell one simple word.

"Cat!"

The Dormouse suddenly jerked awake, his eyes wide with fear, darting around as he screamed repeated, "CAT! CAT! CAT!"

Alice gasped, now trying to find a way to calm the panicking mouse, "No, Mr. Dormouse there is no cat, I was trying to wake you up, so please calm down!" she pleaded, stroking the furry parts of the mouse's small head. It started to fall asleep again so determined to get an answer for the Hare's strange behavior Alice poked the mouse in the side.

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't do that!" he squeaked angrily, then stared up at Alice.

She politely curtseyed for the creatures then asked, "Will you please tell me what happened to you and the March Hare?"

'It was the Hatter!" the Hare shouted, loudly.

"It was. It was…. Zzzzzzzz." the Dormouse started to say then dozed off again. The Hare's neurotic yelling was starting to get on grate on Alice's nerves, even though she did pity the poor creatures. So she left the screaming hare and the sleeping mouse to their own devices to continue looking for of anything of use. Then as she moved through the clutter she saw a simple jack-in-the-box. Nothing about seemed sinister, until she started to wind it. As the toy started to play through it's traditional song of "Pop Goes the Weasel", the Hatter walked in.

"Alice, did you find…GET DOWN!" he shouted, pushing Alice to the ground, just as the jack popped out and started spewing fire, then disappeared back into its box. Alice looked at the seemingly innocent toy in shock and fear, then looked at the Hatter puzzled. He looked at the box grimly, as if waiting for something else to happen. Then the toy exploded, causing both of them to duck for cover as bits of scraps flew through the air.

"What was that?" Alice gasped, as the Hatter casually dusted himself off. His face was plastered with a psychotic grin as he suddenly brust out into peals of mad laughter, spinning happily.

"IT WORKED! IT WORKED!" he shouted, laughing loudly, causing Alice to stare at him alarm. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in to a wild waltz around the room in celebration.

"Hatter."

Nothing.

"Hatter!"

Silence.

"HATTER!"

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

The Hatter stopped, though he was still grinning and was trying to control a wave of laughter about to erupt from his throat, "That, my dear Alice, was a jack grenade!" he yelled, beaming with pride, " A small toy that first showers an attacker with fire before exploding to make sure they stay down!"

"Then why did you start yelling it works?" Alice asked, dusting off her dress. She checked to see if her knife was still in her pocket, then turned and faced the Hatter.

"I never got a chance to test it," he said, strangely calm, as if she had once again brought up a touchy subject.

"Is there anything else like that we can use?" Alice asked, then the psychotic light returned to the Hatter's eyes. He grinned, and darted off returning with many of the different things she had over looked.

"These," He said, holding out the pack of cards, "Double as handy little throwing knives, throw one or a hand depending on how much pain you want to cause."

"And this?" Alice asked, holding up a box of dominos. Hatter took the box and opened it.

"You can use these as shields, and add the two sides together, and that's how many hits it can take, before it dissolves."

Time passed quickly as the two discussed the different weapons and defense items, right down to the Hatter's own line's of defense, which ranged from his buzz saw throwing hat to toxic tea loaded in teapots. Alice was amazed at all the things he had created, and was impressed by all of his creations, but there was one that she just could believe. In his hand, the Hatter held what appeared to be a normal pocket watch but when Alice to a closer look she saw it was everything but ordinary. The center of the face was a skull, and each hand was shaped like a skeleton's hands and arms. This gave the watch a creepy, unearthly appearance.

"What does that do?" Alice asked innocently, stare at the black casing.

"It a dead time watch," he said, "it can stop time for short periods of well time, making certain things easy to pass."

Alice was speechless at this claim, and almost tempted to try it when the Cheshire cat suddenly appeared. His grin had changed, but it was more unnerving this time. "Sorry, kiddies," he purred, resting on Alice's shoulder, "but I believe it's time to move out."

Alice and Hatter quickly exchanged glances, and understood what the cat had ment, they had been found. They gather all of their weapons as fast as they could, but suddenly a loud, shrill voice echoed through out the house, "HATTER!"

A shudder rippled through the Hatter's spine, when he heard the voice, "The Duchess," he hissed, then turned to Cheshire and Alice, and whispered, "Hide."

Outside the Duchess paced the garden outside the workshop; her anger growing the more she had to wait, then she saw the thin young man walk on to the grounds. "Yes, Duchess." he said, and she stared at him angrily. She would never tell her half sister the queen, but she didn't trust the insane, though brilliant young man as far as a card guard could throw him.

"The Queen order me, to order you to speed up production of those Marionette soldiers," she said, bitterly, "or I'm to turn you in to Hatter stew with Mock Turtle and lots of pepper."

The Mad Hatter gulped, "Tell the Queen of Hearts, that I will try to fill her order, but due to recent circumstances it may be very hard to." He said, trying to keep his fear from showing. The Duchess was an old ugly hag, but she just a fouled tempered as the queen, and was more likely to eat you in a stew then chop of your head.

Alice peered out the window of the workshop, and felt sudden repulsion for the ugly duchess, and could barely hear bits of conversations, but she got the jest of it. Hatter was to make more Marionettes; or else they were going to kill him. She watched as he reentered the house after biding the Duchess a polite farewell.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, suddenly grabbing his hand. He smiled warily at her, and gently lead her and the cat to the back of his house.

"My prototype Marionettes will do the work," he said, peering out the window as watching to see if the old hag had finally left and had disappeared into another part the forest that had trees, "but right now I wouldn't worry about that, that old hell hag has been hanging around my home and I am none to please with that."

Alice nodded listening intently, as the Hatter explained that after his first psychotic episode he had gone a creating spree and created the Marionettes and the deadly toys he and Alice planned to use. After harming his friends, he had completely lost it, and refused to work. Surprisingly the Queen let him off light as long as he continued to make her armies.

"So what are we to do?" Alice asked

"Take out my former owner of course," Cheshire purred, rubbing his head against the girl's face, "If she finds you, well you'll end up missing more then your head."

"Sounds lovely," Alice said, grimly, not looking the idea of being used a garish as a side of some strange dish, that involved Hatter, Alice and what every a Mock Turtle was. She shuddered at the thought, and decided to remain quiet.

Hatter sighed, "I'm really not to thrilled about the prospect of being eaten," he said, "but Cheshire is right we have to get her outta the way, she's the Queen's chief informative."

"How are me to get into her house?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Oh boy," Hatter said, sitting down, "I really didn't think of that."

Alice suddenly found herself thinking back to her great aunt's old books, trying to find a way to make this plan work. "Bill!" she suddenly, yelled, causing the cat and the Hatter to stare at her, "We could ask Bill, the white rabbit's gardener, I'm sure he has a ladder."

"Brilliant plan, but I'm afraid, that the White Rabbit is no longer with us," Cheshire said, stretching show its wicked sharp claws showed, "That little traitor was merciful killed and his house brunt down."

"Why was he a traitor?" Alice asked.

Hatter smiled cruelly, "He knew I had turned on his beloved Queen of Hearts, so we fed him to a snark."

Alice blinked, feeling a little nervous now. The Cheshire cat she could trust, but the Mad Hatter, she wasn't sure. Once she thought she could trust, he would say something that destroyed that, and she made a mental note never to be in a room alone with him again. "Alice, you all right?" the cat asked, breaking in to her thoughts.

She looked around to find she was outside in the garden again, Cheshire still perched on her shoulder. "I'm fine, Cheshire-puss," she said, scratching the cat's good ear, causing it to purr uncontrollably. He grinned at her, obviously enjoying the attention, "Just so you know we going to speak with the Caterpillar first. He may be able to help us."

"Caterpillar?" Alice asked, her mind reeling at the thought of more book characters come to life.

"The wisest creature in Wonderland," Hatter said, "Next to Cheshire of course."

"But if he's a bug how are we going to see him?" Alice said, not prepared for were this was going.

"With this!" Hatter said, holding out indigo colored bottle with a tag with the words **DRINK ME!** Written on it. Alice took it from him and examined it, looking for anything that marked in as poison. She turned the tag over, then opened the bottle and smelt it. The smell was familiar and pleasant. "It smells like, cookies!" she said, and was about to take a sip when the Hatter grabbed the bottle out of her hand.

"Don't drink it yet!" he said, closing it quickly, 'Unless you wanna ride a snail to the mushroom forest."

"It one of those shrinking drinks isn't," Alice said, glad that he had snatched it away from her. She didn't want to spend the rest of the day three inches tall!

Soon the trios was off again and were headed this time for what looked like a meadow, but the grass and earth were gray and black like ash, and just as the trees had, even the flowers seemed unfriendly. Alice could here a loud buzzing in the distance, but had no idea what it was or what was causing it.

"Alright," Hatter said, holding out the bottle I'll go first, then Alice then what every is left Cheshire can use to follow us, oh and do me a favor and don't step on me."

Then with out any further words, Hatter took a quick gulp of the bottle and right before Alice's eyes began to shrink to roughly 3 inches. She picked him up suddenly, and was a little surprised at the sight of the miniature Hatter. "Um, next time don't do that so fast," he said, his voice now high and squeaky, " it makes me dizzy."

"Sorry," Alice said, bending down slowly and placing the Hatter back on the ground. She was nervous, but she knew she had to do this. Then with out hesitation she took a shallow of the **DRINK ME! **Bottle and within a few seconds the ashy ground started to rush towards her.


	3. Through the Mushroom Forest

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Alice in Wonderland. Also as a side note, I borrowed different things from American Mcgee's Alice. I can't help myself; it needed to be done. So sue me if you like but all you'll get is a dollar fifty. I'm poor. Also I know the talking flowers are from Through the Looking Glass, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review! Also the answer to the Mad Hatter's famous why is a raven like a writing desk riddle is written on these very pages.

_**Down,**_

_Down,_

Down, Alice fell. The gray ground rushing to meet her as she shrank, the grass and fungus that covered the earth starting to tower over her. When she finally stopped, she was quite surprised by this change. It was strange for her to be suddenly shrunk to the size of an insect with in a few minutes. Hatter was sitting comfortably on a gray colored mushroom, fiddling with his pocket watch as he waited. "Fun isn't?" he said, as Alice tried to get her balance back after the sudden reduction in size.

"No it is not," she snapped, as she stumbled about, quite dizzy. She was just about to fall, when the Hatter rushed forward and caught her.

"I know that nasty little side effect isn't fun." He said, allowing her to lean against him. He looped his arm with hers and started walking forward into the dark forest that was once a garden. It must have been beautiful once, but now like the rest of Wonderland, it had it had become twisted and perverted. The grass formed black canopies overhead, blocking out the already dark sun. As they continued Alice soon realized that no part of her aunt's dream world had been untouched by the darkness that had invaded it.

"Alice, I'd pull out that little knife of yours," Hatter hissed, finally letting her go. She looked ahead and saw why, a large bee's nest laid in the way of their path. Purple and black bees buzzed around their hive, filling the air with a low and loud humming sound that drowned out any other noise.

"Seems we have a little bug problem," the Cheshire cat purred, as it suddenly appeared on Alice's shoulder, "I think it's _time_ for a good plan." Then the Hatter's manic grin appeared as if on cue and Alice knew he had a plan.

The Hatter's plan was a simple one, use the dead time watch time to sneak pass the bees, and hopefully not get caught, but if they did get caught pelt the hive if jack grenades, hopefully distracting the drones long enough so they could slip by. Hatter held up three fingers, and mouthed the words, "Three, two, one!"

Then at one he clicked the top of the watch and then Alice was amazed as the bees suddenly stopped in mid air and it seemed as if time had stopped completely. "Amazing," Alice whispered as they rushed pass the hive, she couldn't believe what she just saw. Hatter flashed his manic grin again, and Alice could tell he was pleased with the results, and the girl's amazement. Then suddenly the bees began to shake, and their wings began to twitch.

"Times up," Cheshire hissed though he was no where to be seen, "Better run."

And run they did, racing towards the forest of grass and funguses trying to out race the drone bees that were in hot pursuit.

The air was filled with the buzz of angry bees deafening Alice as she raced towards the high grass. Suddenly Alice tripped over something, sending her crashing to the ground, only giving her time to utter a small 'eep'. The Mad Hatter spun around to see what had happened and saw Alice sprawled out on the ground. Thinking quickly he tossed one of the dominoes at the bees, and a ivory sheild appeared in front of the frighten Alice, giving Hatter enough time to grab her and pull her in to the mushroom forest.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting down on the ground, exhausted. Alice nodded, trying to calm her self down, She couldn't help but think of the words from her aunt's novel, 'Three inches is such a dreadful height.'

"I never want to do that again." Alice said, and the Mad Hatter nodded in agreement.

"I'm shaking so much, my hat is starting to fall off," he said, holding out his hand to show her, and he was indeed trembling, "Hopefully, we won't have to race pass those bees again."

After their short rest, they were off again, trying to avoid another encounter with more temperamental insects. The further they traveled, the darker the grass forest became, and even the flowers were starting to look unfriendly as they entered what appeared to be an old tea garden.

"Come closer dears," a rose whispered, waving a leaf. Alice and Hatter approached slowly, while the flowers giggled, all of them sounding like teenaged girls. The rose smiled at them, showing off its wicked teeth that were concealed in its petals.

"What kind of flowers are you?" the tiger lily said, yawning, " the girl looks like a weed, her petals are just to plain, but he looks quite handsome, his petals are such lovely colors."

"Such a lovely shade of red!" one of the other plants giggled.

"Mixed with the black and gray, it makes him so lovely!"

"Oh yes!"

The flowers started to giggle again as some of them snaked their roots around Hatter's body, "Stay a while," the rose said, as the roots pulled Hatter closer.

"Please stay!" more flowers giggled

"Stay with us!"

"This is really not a good time ladies," he said, struggling, which only caused the roots to tighten. Alice watched as the Hatter was pulled closer to the dripping muzzles of the man-eating planets then raced forward and started hacking at the plants with her knife. Were the blade struck green-red ooze squirted out, causing the flowers to scream in pain.

"You wretched little weed!" the tiger lily hissed, as she started to whither. Alice watched as the plants started to die, and left only dry husks where they were once planted. Hatter stood up shaking his head, "Why does everyone want to eat me?" he said, the turned towards Alice as she wiped her knife off on her dress, "Thank you by the way."

"I forgot to say thank you for saving me from the bees, so I was just paying you back," Alice said, starting to walk ahead of the Mad Hatter. He followed her deeper in to the forest, keeping an eye out for killer plants. Alice would once in a while look back at the Hatter, still keeping her guard up around him.

" Plant troubles?" Cheshire purred, as he reappeared in his usually spot.

"Yes," Alice said, fighting back the urge to cry, "Cheshire, I have no idea what I suppose to do, and my only help is a madman."

Cheshire mauled this over for a moment, " Alice, listen to me," he said, "You are the new guardian of Wonderland, something your aunt held dear to her, and now it's your turn to protect it. As for Hatter he maybe the one that needs the most help of all."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, but it was too late to get an answer, as she watched the cat disappear starting from the tip of its tail and ending at its grin. Alice sighed; not surprised she didn't get a straight answer from the mysterious feline. And what did it mean by the Mad Hatter maybe the one that needs the most help, she had just done that. It didn't make any sense to the girl, and she decided that it wasn't worth thinking about.

"What was that about?" Hatter asked, walking next to Alice.

"Nothing, the Cheshire cat was just giving me some good advice."

"Good advice huh?" Hatter said, shrugging, "Well if you're that bored how about a riddle?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Riddles?" she asked, then said, "Why not, it will pass the time."

"Okay," Hatter said, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Because both produce notes though rather flat," Alice said, leaving Hatter in a stunned silence.

"Wow, I was never able to answer that," the Mad Hatter said, a little surprised, "Okay, here's another one, what kind of horse only comes out at night?"

Alice just ignored him as he continued stupid riddles; she had enough of his blather, and was starting to lose her temper. "Just shut up!" she snapped, " I've had enough of your nonsense, I can't even trust you because of your unpredictability!"

"Alice," Hatter called, trying to get her attention but it was no use, she could hear him. Then doing the only thing he could do he followed her deeper in to the forest.

"You shouldn't have lost your temper," Cheshire said, as Alice continued to stomp through the mushroom forest.

"Why not?" she demanded, "Like he's been any help so far."

"Alice, are you afraid of him?" the cat asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid of everything here," Alice sobbed, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "I'm terrified of Hatter, of the queen!"

The Cheshire cat leaped to the ground, as Alice sat down on a toadstool and continued to cry. She was ashamed of her behavior, and afraid of the horror Wonderland had become.

"You must not be afraid Alice," he said, rubbing against her leg, "Be brave."

"You're right Cheshire puss," Alice said, starting to calm down, " oh now I wish I had not ran away like that. I've managed to get my self lost."

She jumped down from her seat and started off in the direction that she thought she had came, but only managed to end up back where she had started.

Then in the distance she heard Hatter call, "Alice! Alice where are you?"

She felt bad, she thought she had ment all those things she had said to him, but now she was the only friend he had. Also the Mad Hatter was her only way through this twisted version of Wonderland.

"Hatter!" she yelled, running in the direction of his voice. "I'm here!"

She continued to chase after him, calling Hatter's name hoping he would find her, or he would find her, but that outlook became bleak the further she traveled.

"Excuse me my dear, but must you shout?" she heard an old voice say. Alice turned and there in front of her was what she though was a mouse, only it looked sort of underfed, with flesh as well as clothing hang off its old bones. Alice felt a wave of pity for the poor creature, just another victim of the queen she would have to fight for.

"Excuse me,' the girl said politely, "Mr. Mouse, did you see a red headed young man wearing top hat? He's my friend and I lost him in here."

"I saw him a few minutes ago," the mouse said, pointing behind him, "Strange fellow, was calling for someone named Alice."

"Thank you, Mr. Mouse," Alice said, " also have you seen a caterpillar?"

"Caterpillar?" the mouse repeated, "Yes, I have. In fact, the young man you were looking for was heading in that direction."

"Thank you, again Mr. Mouse." Alice said, curtsying before running off in the direction the mouse had pointed to. She was happy to meet another friendly creature in this twisted world, and even happier that it didn't speak in riddles, or suddenly turn psychotic. Then she heard Hatter call her name again, and she started to speed up, wanting to meet up with her friend soon.

"Hatter!' she yelled, hoping he would hear her, turn around or at least stop so she could catch up with him.

"Alice?" she heard him yell then, suddenly saw him brust into the clearing where she was. Hatter hugged tightly, "Oh thank goodness," he whispered, "I'm glad I found you."

Alice was surprised at this statement; he had been worried about her. He had looked for her. He maybe be insane, but finally she knew she could trust him. When Hatter finally let her go, she got a chance to look around and saw that this part of the forest was clear expect for a group of toadstools laid out like stairs, on the tallest mushroom, Alice could see something dark in color move, and every so often a dark ring of smoke would appear. The smoke smelt the same as the tunnel only fresher.

"Coming?" the Mad Hatter asked, causing Alice to look up to see him already standing on the first mushroom, he held out a hand for her and pulled her to the top of the fungus.

Up they climbed, and Alice still wondered what was on top of the toadstool. '_Maybe it's someone who knows where the caterpillar is."_ Alice thought, as she climbed up to the next level.

She could see that they were very high up, almost passed the height the grass. She found that due to her small size that their climb was starting to make her dizzy, they were almost to the top. Then just as Alice and the Mad Hatter approached the final toadstool she heard a voice say, "_Who_ are_ you_?"


	4. The Caterpillar,The Duchess & The Mirror

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of Lewis Carroll's works.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, Fudge 1 (Sorry, but the picture is in a notebook and my scanner is broken so I can't send to you.), Kill-all-flamers, and Mousewolf.**

**Also I collect Alice in Wonderland stuff so if anyone knows where get the live-action version of Alice in Wonderland that Hallmark did in 1999, paraphernalia that goes with the Disney movie (sheets, stuffed animals, dolls, books, what ever.) American Mcgee's Alice with all the booklets or any of the action figures that go with the game, please e-mail me or leave a message in a review. Please R and R.**

**Also I can't help myself with the Alice/ Hatter flirting, If it turns into a full-blown pairing, you'll just have to wait and see. Also a little surprise plot twist.**

"I said, _WHO_ are_ YOU?_" the voice demanded, and Alice peered on top of the mushroom. There was a dark purple caterpillar, smoking what looked like a hookah pipe. When Alice looked closer at the pipe, she saw that the part the caterpillar was smoking was what appeared to be a finger bone, the tube some kind of human organ, and the base of it was made of bone as well.

"Oh, don't give that crap today!" Hatter said hoisting himself up to where the caterpillar lay, "you know damn well who I am."

"I know who you are Hatter," the caterpillar said, then pointed at Alice, "But _who_ is _she?_"

Now Alice was confused, the Hatter had spoken of the insect with such high regard, now he was arguing with it, "My name is Alice," she said, hoping this would stop the fighting between the to Wonderlanders.

"There you know who she is now!" Hatter said, "now stop speaking in riddles, before I lose my temper!"

"Alice?" the caterpillar asked in surprise, "so, you've returned."

"Wrong Alice," she said, "that was my aunt, and I'm afraid she is the reason that Wonderland is like this."

The caterpillar thought this over, "Ah, now I can see the difference," he said, "now what is that you need?"

"We need a way to get rid of the Duchess," Hatter said, "I have a feeling she's on to me, and I rather have her out of the way."

"Why?" the Caterpillar asked, blowing another sick smelling smoke ring into the air.

Hatter sighed, the Caterpillar's question starting to grate on his already unstably nerves, "Because she is hounding me, and I have a feeling that she is going to tell the queen about my double agent work."

"Ummm, you like picking fights with those more powerful then yourself," the caterpillar said, taking a drag on his pipe.

Hatter snarled, "Riddles, more riddles! Not even good ones! I just want to know how to kill her, and if you don't, I'll eat part of this mushroom, then squish you!"

"Don't lose your temper." The Caterpillar said, calmly blowing a smoke ring in Hatter's face.

Alice could tell that her friend was about to carry out his threat when the Caterpillar spoke again,

"To rid your self of the Duchess, I suggest beating her at her own game," the insect said, leaving Alice to ponder this for a moment.

"I got it!" the girl yelled, " like in a story from my world, we'll shove the Duchess in the oven!"

Hatter flashed a devilish grin, "That's prefect Alice!" he shouted with glee, " we'll _bake_ the old hag! Then I'll be free!" As Alice watched her friend slip into his manic mode, the Caterpillar rolled his eyes, and then the Caterpillar muttered something about inhaling too much mercury.

"Thank you so much mister Caterpillar," Alice said, grabbing the Hatter by his collar trying to get him to sit still, " now tell me how to get bigger, please?"

"The mushroom of course," The Caterpillar said, then crawled off his fungus sit. Alice stared down at the mushroom top, '_The Hatter said something about one side making you taller, but which side is it?'_ with out thinking she pulled a piece of the mushroom, then to a tiny nibble from it, suddenly she found herself rushing towards the sky.

"Oh dear," Alice whispered, once again dizzy from growing back to her regular height, then the Hatter appeared next to her, having recovered his original height as well.

"Not as bad as shrinking," he said, wobbling a little, "now to get that nosey old hag. Alice, also I don't think you need to come, I'll be just fine."

Hatter started to sprint off in the direction that he believed the Duchess lived, leaving little Alice alone in the meadow just outside the forest. "Cheshire," she called, then the cat appeared on her shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked, grinning as usual.

"I think Hatter is in trouble," Alice said, "or at least, he'll be in trouble soon."

" Maybe so," Cheshire purred, as he leapt down to the ground, "if that's the case, we should follow him and see if he's okay."

Then the cat took off through the grass, Alice running to catch up with the feline. She followed Cheshire through the woods. She saw that in this part of the forest the trees were not so menacing, but their limbs were pulled back from the path as if they were afraid of something. She also heard frightened whispers, as she continued on her way.

"Cheshire," Alice asked the cat, "who's whispering?"

"The trees," the cat replied, "their afraid of you now."

"Why?"

The cat smiled fiendishly, "Because you carved so many up during our last walk through the woods."

Alice nodded, remembering how the trees had clawed at her dress, then she hacked off the offending limbs with her knife. Then in the distance she could she gray smoke and fear suddenly shot through her. She ran pass Cheshire at top speed hoping that the smoke was something else, and not the making of the Duchess' threat. When Alice stopped, she saw in front of her an old house with a crooked chimney, and in the window she could she the Duchess and the cook fighting over what appeared to be an unconscious young man laid out on a silver serving platter.

"Hatter!" Alice gasped, panicking. She had to get in and save her friend. Thinking quickly, the girl rushed around to the front door then armed a jack grenade. She watched as the tiny handle spun around slowly, then out popped the clown head spewing fire from its grinning mouth, then the explosion that knocked the door down. Alice slipped inside, trying not be seen as she crept towards the kitchen door. Though she had no idea where she was going she had a good idea where she was by the volume of the yelling. As Alice approached the door she could hear the Duchess and the Cook talking.

"I told you he betrayed the Queen," the Duchess hissed.

"Should have never trusted him." The Cook said.

"Indeed," the Duchess said, laughing, " hopefully all that mercury he has ingested over the years isn't still in his system."

"Don't wanna end up as mad as he is!"

"To bad we already are!"

Alice heard both hags laugh, causing the hair on her neck to stand on end. Hatter was in trouble, and needed her help. With out thinking she opened the kitchen door, the noise causing the two hags to turn and look at her. Each snarling like a hungry wolf, circling the girl. Then suddenly there was a smashing sound, causing the Duchess and the Cook to whirl around. The Mad Hatter sat on the table, smirking and a teapot resting in his hand. On the ground there was green ooze that started to eat away at the wooden floor. His smirk never faded as he tossed the teapot in the Cook's face. The ooze started to eat away at her skin, and Alice could see scales and feathers sticking out of the open sores.

The Duchess stood there stunned as the creature that was once the Cook started after Alice, who had already drawn out the deck of cards. The just as the beast was to slash at her with wicked talons that had sprouted from its hand, Alice threw a hand at the creature, cutting away more of the fake flesh. The creature cook slashed at Hatter sending him toppling off the table but he recovered quickly, as he armed him self again. Alice continued to slash at the beast with card and knife, stripping more of the rubbery flesh away. Hatter twisting around from his landing flung his hat at the creature, cutting a deep gash into its flank. It hissed with anger as turned on him again, a giant blood stained muzzle sprouting from the once human face, jaws agape, the Hatter smashed with a quick kick in the nose, giving him enough time to slip away.

Soon, all that was left of the cook was a horrible beast, with a sharp beak filled with large dagger like teeth, large talons and a body that resembled a cross between a snake and a bird of prey. It swiveled its head around its eyes glowing red with anger as dove at Alice; Hatter flung a domino at the girl wrapping her in a temporary ivory sheild. Alice took this as a chance to arm a jack grenade and throw it at the monster. It stared at the toy for a moment, then pawed it at the strange object. Then out popped the clown head spewing the flames into the creature's eyes blinding it. The creature started to move around the room confused, as Alice ran behind it careful not to trip or be smashed by its tail, as she opened the oven. Then as quickly as she could, Alice ran back to Hatter, then both gave a mighty shoved and pushed the beast in the oven, then turn on. Soon as the oven clicked on, a foul smell filled the air, causing Alice and Hatter grabbed the Duchess then ran outside to escape the unbreathable air.

"What was that?" Alice asked, once they had entered the woods, the Duchess still in tow.

"Jaberspawn," The Mad Hatter said, sitting on the ground, " basically they're babies produced by the Jabberwocky."

"Okay, one questioned answered," Alice said, then jerked a thumb at the Duchess, "why did we save her?"

"Because he is my son."

Alice looked around to see that it was that had uttered those bizarre word then saw that it was the Duchess had finally spoken, "Your son?" Alice repeated, looking between the handsome Hatter (a/n Ohhh plot hint!) and the ugly Duchess, "How is this possible? I thought your child turned into a pig!"

"That was just one of my legitimate sons, by my husband the Duke" the Duchess said, "Hatter's father was a garden for the queen of Hearts, a handsome spade. For some reason he never changed into a pig, maybe because of his father"

Alice sat for a moment thinking this over for a moment, after all this was a confusing development. "Then why did you want to eat him?" she asked, trying to figure out this puzzle. None of this made any sense to her.

"Well, the Jaberspawn was controlling her," Hatter said, "I had no idea either until I was captured, and the cook started talking."

"Yes, the queen also thought the Jaberspawn had complete control of me," the Duchess said, "So she intrusted me to some of her plans."

"Like what?" Alice asked.

" She's planning to over run the looking glass world as well as this one," the Duchess said, starting to walk towards her home, Alice and Hatter followed eager to gain more information, at least some that was going to be of some use.

"That's old news now," Hatter said bitterly, "the red pieces have sided with the queen and she has built quite a lovely dungeon there."

"What of the white pieces?" both Alice and the Duchess asked.

"Holding the red pieces off as best they can." Hatter replied, "but when I was there, they weren't doing so well."

As the Duchess and the Hatter talked, Alice drifted couldn't believe this, everything in her aunt's books had been true, almost every word had been true. Almost all the details correct, or maybe they had changed over the years. '_I don't believe this,' _Alice thought, not really paying ant attention to the path, as she followed Hatter,_ 'Perhaps I am going mad myself, or this is all a dream, yes this is all a dream!' _Alice pinched her arm, having heard this was a quick way of telling if you are dreaming or not, only to receive a painful red mark in return.

"So I'm not dreaming," Alice said, out loud causing the Hatter to stare at her for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slowing down a bit so she could catch up with him, as he followed the Duchess back to her home.

"Yes, I'm fine." Alice said, "Where is your mother taking us?"

"Back to her house," Hatter said, "apparently, she has something that can help us."

When they arrived outside of the Duchess' home, she told Hatter and Alice to wait outside for a moment. Then she returned with a tall object cover with a sheet.

"What is it?" Alice asked, stepping forward just as the Duchess pulled off the sheet. Hatter's eyes grew wide with shook as he saw what it was.

"The Broken Looking Glass." He murmured, touching the shattered glass. He couldn't believe the portal to the queen's dungeon. That is if you didn't go slowly insane from the horrors of the Jabberwocky's domain. Then the Mad Hatter looked at his mother, pulling his hand away from the mirror, "How did you get this?"

"The Queen of Hearts gave to the Jaberspawn to guard, in hopes of keeping out of your hands," the Duchess said, as Alice touched the glass. The girl thought she saw appearing in the shattered glass. The image became clearer and clearer. When it was finally whole, Alice couldn't believe her eyes. Her reflection had changed into another girl with long black hair, blank gray eyes and was wearing a red dress and a blood stained apron. Next to her was what Alice though was the Hatter, but his reflection too was different, the mirror Hatter had black hair as well, with blood shot eyes, his cloths too had changed. His shirt was red, his vest was now adorned with the different card suits, and instead of the 10/6 tag on his hat was a card with the spade symbol on it.

Suddenly the mirror Alice reached out and started to pull at Alice's hand, into the dark mirror world on the other side. Alice screamed in terror as she slipped into the glass. Hatter spun around after hearing her, only to see her shoes slip through to the other side of the cracked glass.


	5. Land of the Broken Looking Glass

**Disclaimer: Me don't own, please don't sue. As always thanks to my loving fans. -Passes out tea and cookies. – To answer any questions. **

**Mousewolf, I have a pictures I found online of the Mad Hatter with a spade in his hat, but your story did help me design 'dark' Hatter. KillallFlamers, your wish is my command; I give you more Alice/Hatter flirting. Please R&R. Also thank you for all the reviews so far, and I'm looking for some that knows html. I want to start a web page around my story, but I don't know diddle about html, so I need some help, or someone who will co-own one with me. As always thank you all loyal reviews.**

When Alice landed on the other side of the looking glass, she was quite surprised by the look of the land. It was a barren wasteland with no trees, and the grass had a strange chessboard like appearance. The white spots were covered in a slick ice, while the black spaces were burned as if they had been scorched by fire. Normally Alice would have quite surprised by this strange land, but after seeing what the Queen had done to Wonderland, it wasn't shocking to her that the looking glass world had become just as corrupted.

"You came to play with us," a voice said, Alice turned to see her reflection standing in front of her holding a badly damaged plush rabbit. The reflection smiled at her counterpart; "we were starting to get a little bit lonely."

"Who are you?" Alice demanded, the reflection just giggled.

"I'm you, silly!" she laughed innocently. Alice noticed how even though the girl in front of her was smiling, her eyes didn't show any emotion, like the Marionettes she had fought when she first arrived.

"Stop staring and come play with me!" the reflection demanded, pulling Alice further into the chessboard just as the Hatter appeared.

The reflection stopped when she saw him, "Yay! Now we have another friend!" she said, "isn't this great mister rabbit?" the girl made the rabbit nod his head, then grabbed Hatter's hand so he could join their little game.

"Alice what have a told about playing with strangers?" a low voice asked, the reflection Alice let go of the real Alice and Hatter's hands and looked down at the ground, kicking nervously at the ground.

"Don't play with them unless they can finish the game." She said, as the owner of the voice appeared. It was the mirror Hatter. He placed a hand on the mirror Alice's shoulder, grinning wolfishly at the real Hatter.

"You've come back," he said, his blood shot eyes glowing with insanity, " and you've brought your own doll."

"DON"T CALL HER A DOLL!" Hatter yelled, attempting to strike his reflection but as Alice watched in horror, the reflection grabbed Hatter's wrist.

"Don't you dare strike at me." The reflection hissed, squeezing Hatter's wrist tighter causing him to cry out in pain. The reflection then turned to Alice, "Are you going to play my game? If you don't your friend dies."

Suddenly, two Marionettes appeared and launched thin golden wires that looped around Hatter's joints and throat. The Marionettes pulled him to the ground the air filling with their mechanical laughter and the Mad Hatter gasping for air as the string around his neck tighten. Alice shook her head, "I won't play, unless Hatter is unharmed and travels with me."

"Fine," the reflection Hatter said, "let him go."

The Marionettes bowed, then retracted the strings. The dark Hatter once again flashed a wolfish smile at his fallen counterpart, then turned to the real Alice. "I'll see you soon my dear, and next time I'll make you mine." he whispered to her then planted a kiss on the real Alice's forehead.

"Bye-bye!" the reflection Alice said, waving as her and her master vanished from view. Just the reflections vanished; the Marionettes jerked once again to life. Swing their bladed arms wildly as the moved around Alice. Hatter was still on the ground, out cold from lack of oxygen, so she knew she had to end this fight as quickly as possible. Launching two playing cards into the turning gears in the Marionettes' chest, the automatons started to move slower and slower before collapsing on the ground.

"Hatter wake up." Alice begged, as she tried to move her friend away from the collapsed Marionettes. She didn't know how long the cards were going to keep the puppets down, but she wasn't going to stick around and find out. After pulling the Mad Hatter a few yards, she collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"How are you getting along?" the Cheshire cat asked, suddenly appearing.

" Not very well," Alice said grimly, as she cast a glance at Hatter's limp form, "Cheshire what is going on here?"

"This is a mirror world, almost everything has a counterpart with an opposite personality here," the cat said, "Now only those that this world sees as a threat to its ruler have a doppelganger created."

"And that was mine."

Alice turned, and saw that Hatter was finally awake, a healthy color starting to return to his face. He grinned at her as she hugged him tightly, "Alice, I'm fine you can let go of me." He said, running his fingers through her hair. Cheshire's smiled at this brief moment of romance, before Alice detach her self from Hatter.

" As you said, Cheshire," Hatter continued, "After I refused to work, the Queen imprisoned me here, and my madness took form as that sadist reflection, and for some reason when you looked in the mirror reflection of you was made."

"She didn't seem evil though," Alice said, "how is she different from me?"

Cheshire's tail twitched nervously, " She is your doubt, and fear."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"She's all the childish fears that you still have, and the doubt you carry with you."

Hatter nodded, "My shadow is my madness, and hatred," He said, "so don't believe anything they say, and lets hope we can get out of this game of his alive."

Alice watched as Hatter tried to stand. His limbs shaking as he got up. Then turned to the Cheshire cat, but the cat had already vanished. She now found her self in stranger place then Wonderland and one that seemed ten times as dangerous. Then in the distance she saw a tall building that bared a striking resemblance to the asylum her aunt had been confined to. Then Alice suddenly started to move towards it, acting as if she had fallen into a trance.

"Don't go there yet." The Mad Hatter said, grabbing Alice. A glare suddenly flashed a crossed her face, causing Hatter to release her in surprise. It was only there for a split second, but he recognized it as a look of madness.

"Why not?" she asked, as her expression returned to normal.

"That's the dungeon," he said, "and it lays in the territory of the red queen, and her pawns. Unless you wanna make this a really short trip, I think we should find the white queen first. The Village of the white pieces is just south of here."

As soon as they started south, the air was filled with the scent of burning flesh and smoke. Hatter's eyes grew wide with fear when the scent hit him. Alice followed him as sprinted off in the direction of the smoke. Then he suddenly he stopped and Alice saw why. The whole white village was on fire, the ground littered with the body of the pawns. Over the roar of the flames Alice could hear a faint voice crying, "Mamma."

"Lily!" Hatter gasped, rushing into the flames. He found the little pawn nudging at the form of the dead white queen.

"Mamma," Lily sobbed again, "Mamma wake up!"

"Lily, we have to go." Hatter said, scooping up the little girl, but just as he was about to leave a white horse suddenly charged out him.

"Unhand the princess!" the white knight, yelled, his lance pointed at the Mad Hatter.

"If you haven't noticed your town his on fire!" Hatter yelled, starting to race towards the outskirts where Alice was waiting.

"Fine, we'll finish this outside." The knight said, kicking his horse in to a run, while Hatter carried the tiny princess. Alice watched in horror as the Hatter was almost crushed by a flaming beam that had fallen from one of the house but he managed to roll out of the way, still clutching the tiny pawn to his chest.

"Is that fiend all right, my lady?" the white knight asked Alice, as his horse trotted towards her, "I don't want the princess harmed."

"We're both unharmed." Hatter said, placing Lily on the ground, both of their faces covered in soot from his dive. Alice saw how lovely the little girl was, with bright white skin and hair. Lilly stared at her with wide fearful eyes as she hide behind the white knight. The knight gave Hatter a disapproving as he moved towards Alice.

"Mister knight, why did you call Hatter a fiend?" Alice asked, as Hatter wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It was him and those mechanical monsters of his that did this," the knight hissed, "He killed the queen and the king. He should pay for this murders!"

"I didn't do this," Hatter said, hold ing up his hands in defense, " it was my reflection. I not even from here."

"YOU"RE WITH THE QUEEN!" The knight roared, charging at Hatter, but Alice should in his way.

"Get out of the way my lady!" the knight, yelled, dismounting his horse sword in hand, " I won't let this villian lay another hand on you!"

"But mister knight, he's telling the truth." Alice said, never moving from her spot. The knight glared at Hatter angrily then looked at Alice.

"Very well, I will listen to your story fair maiden" the white knight said, bowing to the girl.

"Do that quickly, my dear," Hatter said, " and remember, when you come to the end stop."

Alice quickly began to tell her tale of how she had followed the Cheshire cat down the rabbit hole, then ended up in the now twisted Wonderland, and then was sucked in to the mirror by her reflection. The white knight thought about this for a moment before speaking again.

"You are a very brave girl come here," he said, " and I believe you can save both are worlds from this evil, I still don't trust your friend, but I will help you cross in to the red pieces territory, after I return Lily home."

Alice watched in disappointment as the knight carried Lily off to the other side of the chessboard. "Oh dear," Alice sighed, she had been hoping to get across the chessboard sooner, but that hope quickly disappeared.

"You could take the shortcut." The Cheshire cat said, suddenly appearing on the Mad Hatter's hat.

"Get off, fur ball," the Hatter growled as the feline leapt to the ground. The cat's grins widen as it saw the scowl on Hatter's face.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, confused by the cat's statement. It just grinned at her as it started walking away from them. Hatter shrugged, then followed the cat, Alice in tow. It led them to a single tree in the middle of the chessboard. It climbed up the tree then smacked a knot in the tree. Then the trunk of the tree started to move, and revealed a dark tunnel filled with the sound of rushing water.

"It's the sewers that run under the dungeon." Hatter said, slipping into the tunnel. He looked back at Alice for moment then said, " we don't have to go this way."

Alice shook her head, " It's the fastest way," she said, then plunged in to the darkness.

The door slammed shut behind her, leaving them in complete darkness. Over the rush of the water Alice could hear what sounded like children laugh and crying. She looked the around, then shook her head think she had imagined it.

"So you've joined our game!"

Alice spun around, and saw her reflection grinning at them, her stuffed rabbit in hand. "What sick game is your master playing now?" Hatter demanded, grabbing the reflection.

"Owies, that hurt!" the reflection whined, then suddenly Alice felt the pain race up through her arm causing her to cry out. Hatter looked at Alice then realized what had happened. Anything he did to the reflection would happen to Alice.

"You should hurt other people's toys."

The dark Hatter appeared out of the shadows, a psychotic grin on his face as he eyed Alice, "You've brought your doll with you too." He said, licking his lips hungrily. Alice backed away from him, her knife in hand. He then turned his attentions to the real Hatter.

"Don't touch her," Hatter growled, while his reflection just laughed.

"You think you can protect her from me?" the reflection laughed, "I don't even have to touch her!"

A knife suddenly appeared in his hand, then with a swift movement, he slashed the reflection Alice across the face. An equal wound appeared on the real Alice's face, to Hatter's horror. The reflection grinned at his owner, then licked the blood off the blade.

"I meet you both in my tower," the reflection said, grabbing the reflection Alice, "that is if you survive." After those words they vanished in to the shadows again, and the sound of the children's laughter and crying growing louder.


	6. Twin Troubles

**Disclaimer: Me don't own, please don't sue. Also I'm warning that the next few chapters may be gore laced and beheading abound.**

**Thanks to my usual reviews and those new ones that pop up once in a while. Also Mousewolf and Fudge 1, the three of us I've nicknamed the Mad Tea Party of because we all know each other, and review each other's work. Just a really bad joke I thought of. Also, here is a poem Fudge 1 wrote for my story, bits of it will show up during this chapter as well as bits of rhyming lyrics from songs that mention Wonderland. Fudge 1,I'd write one for Saving Wonderland but I really suck at poetry. **

See the world that you have passed 

_See the way it moved to fast_

_See the things that could not last_

_Shattered like a looking-glass_

_Through the broken looking-glass_

_Are all the things you knew_

_Through the broken looking-glass_

_Is the world you lost_

_Through the broken looking-glass_

_Lie the nightmares_

_Waiting for you._

The noise grew louder as what ever it was that was chasing them grew closer. Soft child like voices cut through the darkness whispering pieces of what sounded of poetry, every now and then being interrupted by the noise of metal scratching across brick. Alice eyes grew wide with terror as she saw what was making the noise. It was to thin females that looked like harlequin jesters, only with a more horrifying. Each of their faces was painted white, with blood seeping out of almost every orifice, and their fingers ended in sharp, metal claws that moved seemingly without thought.

"Little girl lost in world not her own." one of the women whispered, suddenly coming to a stop as she saw Alice and Hatter standing in the darkness. Her sisters stood next to laugh and weeping as her twin spoke, blood dripping from her mouth and eyes as she did.

"Who are they?" Alice whispered as she and Hatter started to back away from the twins. A putrid smell filled the air, a mixture of human vomit, and deification, mixed with the scent of sickness.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee," Hatter whispered, "or at least that's who they were."

"I thought they were men." Alice said, clutching her knife tighter as the twins started to move towards them.

"No their women, and they use to be jesters of the white queen," Hatter said, "now their something else."

"Sister, they're talking about us." Dee said, tilting her head to one side.

"Master wants them gone." Dum replied, stretching her claws out. They stood side by side leering at Alice and Hatter, and then they vanished in to the shadows, their weeping and laughter echoing off the stone walls. Alice spun every which way trying to locate the jester, but with no luck. All she could hear was the haunting noise of the twin harlequins, then just as it begun the noise stopped. Hatter suddenly grabbed Alice and pulled her out of the way just as one the Tweedle's claws lashed out of the shadows at her.

"Remember what the Red Queen said." Dum whispered, licking her bloody lips.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!' Dee roared, suddenly spring in the air like a cat. She landed a few inches away from Alice and Hatter then slashed them, opening up a long gash in the girl's throat.

"Off with her head!" the twins started chanting, continuing to slash and hack at the pair driving them further into the darkness. Then a blood curdling scream brust out of one of the twins throat, followed by a gurgling noise.

"Sister!" Dee shrieked, as Alice pulled away her pulled away her bloody knife. Her once pure white apron was now covered with the artery spray of the dying Dum. The once vacant eyes of the remaining Tweedle filled with rage as she started swing wildly at Alice. Slashing away at the girl's arms as she held up in defense.

"Alice! MOVE!" Hatter yelled, throwing what seemed to be normal looking dice at Dee. As soon as the dice hit the ground, a strange creature made of lightening brust forth, sending blots of electricity at the jester. She screamed as the electricity started to burn away her flesh reveling a skeleton of metal, wire, flesh, and bone. The mechanically remains of Dee started to move on their own trying to get the rest of the body to stand.

"Alice give me your knife." Hatter said, holding his hand out to the blood stained blade. He smiled grimly, as the cool metal touched his hand. He kneeled infront of the metal corpse the mouth still mouthing the words 'Off with her head', just as he slashed throught wires and muscle, sending the head to roll on the ground. Alice watched all of this with eyes wide from shock and mouth forming a large O of surprise. He gave her the knife back as he stood; his cloths stained with the same dark liquid the Marionettes had spurted all over her in her first battle. Hatter looked at her sadly, then he sighed, "Another failed experiment."

Then another shrill laughter shattered the silence as the reflection Alice appeared, still clutching her one-eyed stuffed rabbit. She giggled at the destroyed Tweedles, kicking at the head like a ball. "Ohh," she snickered, " you destroyed to Master's playthings!"

Alice glared at her reflection angrily, know that there was no way to destroy her with out killing herself. Then at of frustration she flung one of the knife like cards at the girl's bunny. The card nicked the stitched face, causing a slight bit of stuffing to appear. The reflection stopped laughing and stared at her injured toy in shock, " Why did you hurt my rabbit?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. The she started to mutter something under her breath; Alice moved closer to her to hear.

"Through the broken looking-glass, are all the things you knew."The reflection whispered, her body starting to grow taller and older. Alice watched as her reflection became someone else, they seemed familiar, but who was it?

"Alice look away!" she heard Hatter yell, but she ignored him, her eyes transfixed on her reflection.

"Through the broken looking-glass, is the world you lost." The reflection said, as her face started to wrinkle, and become more haggard. Her limbs began to tremble, and she dropped the rabbit.

"Through the broken looking-glass, lie the nightmares," reflection Alice whispered, her voice hoarse, " waiting for you."

Alice stood staring at her reflection as she realized who she had become. There infront of her was her aunt standing in front of her. "Oh my dear niece," she said, arms wide, "they said you looked so much like me, and their right."

"But you're dead," Alice whispered, stepping back. This was her beloved aunt, who even in the asylum wrote to her telling her about Wonderland and the Land of the Looking Glass. The one, who before see was sent away made sure that little Alice was always allowed to play, instead of spending hours pouring over books with no pictures.

"No, I'm not, I've been here." her aunt said, moving towards her. Alice could hear Hatter calling her, but he sounded so far away.

"You're... You're not real." Alice whispered, suddenly growing tired. The darkness started to close in around her like a warm blanket.

"My poor niece," her aunt whispering, stroking Alice's hair, " it'll be over soon."

Alice nodded a small smile on her face as her eyes started to close. She could still hear screaming in the background as she drifted off. She couldn't remember who it was, or why they were yelling, "Alice! Wake up! Alice!"

"Be quiet," she whispered to no one, drifting further into the abyss. Then she another scream, as she watched Hatter slash her aunt across the face with her knife. Instead of blood, fresh new skin appeared on the wound. Alice jerked up, releasing she was on the ground, and that was her reflection.

"Just my reflection." Alice whispered, then threw a dice at the reflection. An earth elemental appeared this time, and hurled a rock at the reflection. The stone struck her arm, and the limb shattered. Glass shards litter the ground, as the reflection turned on her again just as another stone struck her face shattering her whole body.

"Just a reflection." Hatter said, watching the glass pieces fall to the ground. The sound of glass crunching under his boot filled him with satisfaction as they continued down the tunnel. Alice kicked at the shards. Things were starting to grow bright the further they traveled. The brighter the room seemed to become.

"Where are we?" Alice asked, shielding her eyes from the light. Above she could hear the sound of grinding and pounding.

"Apparently, my reflection has doing some work such I've been gone." Hatter said, hoisting him self a ladder on the wall, "The dungeon is one giant clock tower."

Alice quickly followed behind him, finding her self in a maze of cogs and wheels. There was also rows of what seemed to be cages filled with different citizens of the two worlds. She could barely hear the screams of pain from some of the rooms, but she had a good feeling that they might be meeting them real soon.

"Brings back memories," Hatter sighed, "been here twice, once for murdering the tune, and once for refusing to work."

"The Queen is certainly a dreadful creature," Alice said, dusting off her dress, " Locking some one up for not sing properly."

"Now, now," Hatter said, as he started to move through the dungeon, " you don't have to insult my voice."

"No, its not that, you have a lovely voice." Alice said, blushing as she followed him. Then she felt a claw hook in her dress, she spun around to see a large Griffin in one of the cages.

His brown eyes flashed dangerously at the Hatter, "Now your kidnapping girls!" he hissed, pulling Alice away from Hatter. The creature snapped his break at Hatter's hand as he reached for Alice.

"Hey, Birdie," Hatter said, trying not to lose his temper again " I'm not the one you should be pissed at."

"Liar!" the Griffin yelled, beating his wings against the cage causing them to bleed, " you and your fiendish automatons are the reason I'm in here!"

Alice pulled away from the Griffin, then slapped across the break, " Listen you silly creature," she said crossly, " don't accuse Hatter of things that he is trying to repent for! Like or not he is on our side."

"I'm sorry dear girl," the Griffin said, his wings drooping a little, " I was separated from my friend the Mock Turtle, and I fear he is like most of Wonderland."

"I'm sorry for slapping you." Alice said, scratching the side of the Griffin's head. Griffin rubbed his head against her hand, and made a weird purr like noise. When she stopped petting him he spoke again.

"Now, that I think about it," Griffin said, tilting his head to one side, "You look nothing like the Hatter that put me here."

Hatter nodded, "I know," he said, "its my reflection."

Griffin nodded, " A creation of the mirror, I know," he said, "but those reflection can change appearance as you know, and I had to be sure it was the real Mad Hatter."

"Speaking of reflections, where is he now?" Alice asked, looking around. The building wasn't very tall so she had no idea where he could hide.

"Top floor." Griffin said, " I'll tell you more if you can find the key and let me out."

Now it was Hatter's turn to look around, "Where is it."

The Griffin pointed towards a crevice, and Hatter darted off. He easily slipped through Th maze and quickly returned with the key. Alice unlocked the cage, and the Griffin pushed the door opened. He shook is wings out and spread them wide, as he did a sort of dance around the room.

"Ah, so good to be free!" he sighed, "Thank you again, now as promised. The Hatter always comes to check his experiments at tea time."

Hatter and Alice nodded, then started towards the stairs, hoping to beat the reflection Hatter to his lab. Adrenaline raced through Alice's veins as she ran her heart beat almost matching with the ticking of the clock. Then just as they reached the top of the stairs, the clock struck six.

Dong

_One _Alice counted, clutching her knife.

Dong

_Two_

Dong

_Three_

Dong

_Four_

Dong

_Five_

Dong

"Six," Hatter finished, his whole body twitching with anticipation

"Right," a cold voice from behind him said, " tea time, won't you two join me?"


	7. Clock Tower Elegy

Disclaimer: I really wish I did own but I'm poor so not happening. I wish I did because I think this story would make an awesome Disney movie.

**Hello all that missed me, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. School and life really take it out of you. I'm working as best I can which is about a word a day. And as always many thanks to Fudge 1 and Mousewolf. I have to forewarn you that this has to be my most gore filled chapter, I was rereading some of my stuff and I saw that it wasn't really a T rating, so I kind of went over board here. Sorry about that. Also I had fun writing the reflection Hatter, he is just such a sick person that it is kind of fun to write his dialogue. I also feel really bad about killing the Griffin, it makes me sad. Also new characters are popping up left and right. Even some that are suppose to be dead, and the Cheshire Cat will be back soon.**

"I only take tea with friends," Alice snapped, pointing her knife at the reflection Hatter.

A cruel smile spread across his face as move towards her, " Such a rude little doll," he said, raising a hand then slapping her across her face, " Don't worry I will teach better manners."

"SHE"S MINE!" The real Hatter snarled, causing the reflection to look up at him.

"Ohh, seems I hit a nerve." The reflection said, as he grabbed Alice, " and if you want her so bad, come and get her!"

Shadows started to form around Hatter, as he watched in horror as the reflection stroked Alice's hair and face, a malicious grin across his face. "ALICE!" Hatter screamed, as he felt is body being pulled down in to the depths of the clock tower. Alice started to struggle in the reflections grasp trying to reach her friend before it was to late, but he had already vanished.

"Now how about that tea?" he said again as he lead the girl through the large double doors that seemed to appear from no where. Alice remained silently as the walk in to a large room filled with clockwork gears, the only light shining through the glass face. In the center of the table was the table from the Hatter's garden, but something was wrong. The tablecloth was still stained with blood, but there was a new, sicken smell that hung in the air. The small of decay and death that seemed to fill every place Alice went.

As the approached she could see where the smell was coming from, the corpses of the March Hare and the Dormouse were propped up in two of the chairs, stale food on each of the plates. In the center of the table was a large knife embedded in to the wood. "I sorry I haven't cleaned up for a while, but…" he trailed off, as he gestured towards the table, " I haven't had any guests recently."

Alice recoiled in a mix of fear and disgust; at least the real Hatter had shown remorse for what he had done, but the reflection he was a true madman. Then at the other end of the table, Alice saw something truly horrifying; the reflection Alice's body with knife plunged in to her chest, her eyes and mouth-stitched shut, her dress in tatters and her abdomen opened.

"Beautiful isn't she?" he asked, "Just like you in life, but I improved her."

" I thought I destroyed her." Alice said, her voice trembling as she moved forward.

"That was must a glass copy, I killed the other one a long time ago." The reflection said shrugging as he guided her towards to empty seats at the table. She sat down on the dusty chair coughing as a large cloud of dust blew up in the air.

"What do you want from me?" Alice demanded, clutching her own blood stained knife.

"There is no need for that." He said, waving away the blade, "I'm just here for my queen, and to get the spoils."

"I would hate to ask," Alice said, never looking at the red eyes that stared at from beneath the top hat, "But what would that be?"

"You of course," Hatter said, grinning fiendishly, " beaten, defeated and completely submissive."

Suddenly he was behind her, running his fingers through her hair. "So soft, so prefect," he whispered, his fingers tracing her face "so when my reflection is gone, it'll be just you and me, my Alice, my doll."

"Get away from me!" Alice growled, shoving the reflection away from her, "Don't ever _touch_ _me_!"

The reflection then started to giggle which soon erupted in to full-blown psychotic laughter, "_Don't touch you_?" he laughed, then slapped her, "You are mine, Alice! MINE!"

He looked down at her sneering, as tears started to form in her eyes, "I know what your thinking, _he isn't the real Hatter, he would never treat me like this_," he said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stand up, "my counterpart would enjoy this just as much as I am, he is just like me, and you know it."

Using her free hand, Alive clutched her knife, then slashed the reflection across his face. In his surprise he released her giving her time to run through the double doors and down the flight of stairs. She could hear the clanging as the reflection's boots hit the metal as he closed in behind her.

'Alice don't leave!" he called after her, his voice full of malice, "Come back Alice! Come back and play!"

Alice didn't dare look back, as her heart hammered in her chest. All she could was the clanging of the madman's maniacal laughter as his steps on the stairs. Then she could hear the faint whirring of gears moving, and she looked down for just a moment. She could see the marionettes coming to life at their master's call. The mechanical monsters' heads snapped in her direction, their blank eyes watching her as she descended down the stairs. Then to her horror the started to move on their invisible strings as they crawled across the ground in their attempt to stand.

_No where to run._ voice whispered as Alice ran. The voicesrepeated over and over _no where to run!_

Then a pain filled howl split the chaotic mix of noises, and Alice turned around to see the Griffin slashing at the reflection with his wicked claws and beak. "Filthy beast!" the reflection roared, lashing out at Griff. The Griffin just hissed in anger, his lion tail wagging rapidly as pounced on the reflection knocking him to the flight of stairs just a few steps above Alice. She turned at ran up the stairs, ready to defend her friend but it was too late. The reflection Hatter had plunged what appeared to be a small scythe in to the creature's breast.

The Griffin gave one last gutturally moan, as it started to sway then fall to the floor.

"Well, that's done," he said, as he started to move forwards Alice, "I'm sorry about that."

She just glared defiantly at him, clutching what seemed to be jacks and a small rubber ball in her hands. Still he continued to move towards her, his cloths hanging in tatters off his thin frame.

"Alice put those away." he said, his voice calm and cool as he approached.

"No, don't." she muttered, her speech frantic and scrambled as she recoiled from her attacker, "don't come near me."

"Alice, don't do this to me," he said, grabbing her wrist, "you're not leaving me again!"

Using all her strength, she flung the jacks in to the reflection's exposed chest, the spikes suddenly lengthening in to deadly spikes. The reflection had finally stopped, then started to cough as a deluge of blood started to ooze from his mouth. Finally, his eyes went blank as the body slumped on the floor, the barbs of jacks sticking out of his flesh. She never looked back as she started to walk down the stairs again in hopes of finding the real Mad Hatter some where deep in the clock tower's prisons.

All around her see hear the moans of pain and terror of the captives in the prison. In one she saw the horrible deformed bodies of a group of children, their cell filled with the sound of their weeping and laughter. After that she didn't dare look in an other cells in fear of seeing something more horrifying then the tortured children.

Help us! 

_Alice!_

_Help us, Alice!_

_Yes please helps us!_

_Save us!_

_Save us Alice!_

_Don't leave us!_

_It was the Mad Hatter!_

_He did this to us!_

_Yes, the Hatter!_

_No way out!_

_No way home!_

_Don't Leave!_

Alice shook her head to clear her mind of the voices, but their cries were more and more desperate the deeper in the prison she went. As she passed one of cells, she heard a small voice, one that seemed to be clearer and more refined then the others.

"Oh, dear, oh dear, I late again!"

The girl peered in the cell, much to her surprise she saw the White Rabbit, running around the stone floor, pocket watch in paw as he tried to escape. This of course was the plump white creature of her aunt's imagination, the rabbit in front of her was a thin skeletal thing with patches of his fur missing, his eyes bugging out as if it was being squeezed by a vice, and his cloths filthy and in strips. The Rabbit circled the cell once more before catching sight of Alice; he stopped then stared at her nose twitching.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded, "speak up! I don't have time to wait! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Alice asked, kneeling down to the creature's eye level. He stared at her shock, as if it were something of great importance.

"You don't know!" the White Rabbit gasped, pink eyes wide with surprise, " I late to meet the queen!"

"The queen?"

"Yes, yes," the rabbit said, as if addressing her like a noble speaking to a commoner, " the Queen of Hearts you silly child!"

Alice suddenly tensed at the sound of the horrible creatures name, "We've haven't met." she said, a bitterness filled her words. The creature once again, looked up at her in shock.

"You haven't!" he squeaked, cover his muzzle with his paws, "You must! You must!"

"I don't think I want to, " she said, getting up to leave, then a small white paw grabbed her dress.

" I can help you find your friend."

Alice looked at the pathetic creature, a feeling of loathing washing over her as he stared up at her. "What do you mean?" she demand, swatting the White Rabbit's paw away.

"The Mad Hatter of course!" he squeaked again, waving his paws wildly in the air, "the Marionettes took down to the cells further down the hall."

"Thank you," Alice said, and was about to walk down the hall, when the Rabbit let lose another loud scream.

"What?"

"Don't leave me!" he said, "I don't want to be hear any more! I'll even guide you to your friend!"

Alice raised an eyebrow, a little suspicous of this timid creature that was suppose to be the Queen's most trusted spy. "I'll let you out," she said, using the key she had used on the Griffin's cage, " but if you betray me, Bunny, your stew."

The little creature shuddered, then started to hop ahead of her. She followed close behind him, trying to keep in site of the White Rabbit's tale as it hurried off down the tunnel, still shouting that he was late. This time the cells were not filled with the normal citizens of the Wonderland, but the subjects of the reflection Hatter's perverted experiments. Alice did not stop to chat though, not want to lose her white guide or wanting to find out if this monster were as cruel as the sisters Dum and Dee.

Then a familiar laugh split through the air causing the Rabbit to tremble in fear. In one of the cells there was a dim light through the only bars on the door used to block the window. She stood on her tip toes and looked in to the small room to see the Mad Hatter, chained to the wall, a card guard trying to interrogate him between the peals of mad laughter.

"Where is the girl!" the Club shouted, as Hatter just sat there grinning.

"Try looking in all the right places!" he giggled, grinning mischievously.

" Enough with the riddles! Tell me where the girl is!"

" I already told you."

Suddenly the guard struck Hatter, spending him to the floor. "Lunatic." the Club spat as he stormed out of the cell. Then Alice saw her chance, as the door started to close she darted inside.

"Hatter," She whisper, as she knelt down to hold him, she could see a fresh bruise starting to form where the guard at hit him. His eyes suddenly fluttered open as she stroked his forehead.

"Alice?" he asked his voice hoarse from his act, "what happened to you?"

"Your reflections is dead," she said, smiling gently as he snuggled closer to her, "so is the Griffin."

"I figured that would happen." He sighed, " we have to end it now."

"I know," Alice said, " and we have to escape now."

Hatter nodded then after standing up and claiming his hat, he picked the lock of his shackle with a playing card. After stretching he grabbed the girls hand and darted off into the darkness.


	8. Calm Before The Fire Storm

Disclaimer: I wished I owned but I'm poor.

Just so you know, I've never played the game American Mcgee's Alice, most of the stuff comes from what I read in walk throughs and fan fictions. So I guess most of this comes from my own demented mind, and the 1999 live action version of Alice in Wonderland and the books. I just like the weapons in Alice, but I thing the only one that is the same is the Jack grenade and the knife. I'm also coming up with an idea for a sequel where the stuff from the dark wonderland starts to leak into the real world. It starts with Hatter and Alice in an asylum after their first adventure. If you have any ideas then feel free to stick them in a review. As always thanks to my loyal reviews who make worth while to continue this lengthy epic. Just so know I trying to keep this between 12 and 24 chapters but I have a feeling that is not going to happen, there is so much to write and so little time to write it in. Any way R and R as always and please send any ideas or what you would see in future chapters. Also more Hatter/Alice fluff for Kill-all-Flamers, and who ever else is rooting for Hatter and Alice ending up in a relationship.

Back in to the sewers Alice and Hatter ran the dark path now silent since the twins' defeat. All that could be heard now was the running of water and a soft sobbing. As the followed the tunnel further under the looking glass world until a dim light suddenly illuminated the darkness. As they moved in to the light Alice could see what looked like old temple with cravings of griffins and a strange looking turtles. From the building the sobbing came, and grew louder the closer they came.

"Who's there?" a small cracked voice asked, startling Alice.

"Mock Turtle," Hatter called, "it's me, Mad Hatter."

"Go away." The Mock Turtle sobbed, "you are not welcome here."

"Please mister Mock Turtle," Alice pleaded, "I have some news about the Griffin."

Suddenly a head peeked out of the door; it appeared to be a calf with very sad eyes, "Yes, what is it?" he asked, his voice almost sounding hopeful.

"I'm afraid he was killed trying to fight the reflections." Alice said, then regretted her words as the creature's eyes started to tear up again. Then another heart wrenching sob as the Mock Turtle started to cry again.

"I really sorry." Alice said, trying to comfort him, but he just brushed her a side with a flipper, then slammed the door in her face.

"No point talking to him now, " Hatter said, pulling her away from the door, " a depressed Mock Turtle can not be reasoned with."

Alice looked at the door, and couldn't help but wish that things could have different and see didn't have to listen to the Mock Turtle's depressing weeping as the continued their escape from this wretched sewer. Further down the tunnel, the light that had bathed island was growing brighter as they traveled. Over head Alice could hear what sounded like hooves, and the bellowing of guards. Climbing up another ladder, the pair soon found them selves in the court of the white pieces.

The white knight who Alice had met earlier rushed forward, "Good show, good show!' he said, shaking Alice's hand, "the marionettes have stopped their advances! I also owe you an apology Hatter, it seems it was your reflection that was causing all the trouble."

"Good to see you've come to your senses." Hatter said, bitterly as the knight shook his hand as well, " How is Lily?"

"She and the king are currently grieving the lost of our beloved queen." The knight said leading Alice and Hatter through the bustling court "but we're preparing for one final strike against the red pieces, with hope this will win the war."

Alice watched as pawns sharpen their pikes and daggers, and the other knight groomed his horse, then mounted. The bishops leaned against the wall, staffs in hand as the watched the others prepare for war. "Are you sure this will work?" she asked, trying to avoid being impaled by the pikes of the pawns.

"It is our last chance." A calm voice said, breaking through the noise. All the pieces and Hatter suddenly started bow she looked towards the stairs and saw a tall youngish looking man with the same white hair and skin as Lilly, a crown resting heavily on his head. Realizing whom it was, Alice curtsied politely.

"No need for that," the White King said, as the others began to rise, " we are at war, and don't have the time for such things."

"YES SIR!" the pieces shouted, then continued with their duties. The King then walked over to Hatter and Alice, then wrapped an arm around their waists as he guided then up the stairs.

"Thank you for disabling the marionettes," he said, "that move has knocked a hole into the red army, so our forces should be able to punch a hole in their forces."

As they rounded a corner, Alice should see a small face peer out from a large room, then dart back inside.

"Lily dear, don't be shy." The King said, as the little girl peered out from her room again. As she walked out into the hall, she smiled shyly at Hatter and kicked at the carpet.

"Lily, what is you wanted to say?"

"Thank you." she said, then hid behind her father, clutching the fabric of his robe in her tiny hands. Alice smiled at her gentle then offered her hand to the little girl. Ignoring Alice, Lily ran out from her behind her father and grabbed hold of Hatter's hand.

The White King giggled lightly; " She has been quite taking with you since you rescued her."

"I can tell." Hatter said, scooping Lilly up in his arms, much to the little princess' delight. She giggled, as Hatter swung her around, as Alice watched.

"As a token of my gratitude for saving my daughter, you two may stay here as long as you need." The King said, then turned to Hatter, "Please join me in the study, and tell me how you managed to avoid the queen this far. " Hatter nodded then placed Lily on the floor as he followed the king.

When Alice opened the door, she gasped with amazement at the size of the room. The walls were made of white marble, with a balcony over looking the gloomy looking glass world. Alice flopped down on the four poster bed, just as Lily entered the room.

"Alice?" she whispered, crawling on the bed with her, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Lily blushed as she blurted out, " How can I tell Hatter I like him?"

"What?" Alice said in shock, she could believe what the little girl had said.

"I wanna marry Hatter." Lily said.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Alice asked, feeling a little bit jealous.

"That doesn't matter!" Lilly said, looking down at her hands, "he saved me, it is met to be."

Then the girl looked at Alice, and grinned, " You like Hatter don't you?" she said.

Alice looked at the little girl in surprised, despite her young age, she was quite intelligent. She blushed then muttered, "Yes."

"I can tell," Lilly said, then slid off the bed, "I guess that makes us rivals."

With out another word, the princess walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Alice stared at the closed door for a moment, thinking over what she had told the little girl, but she couldn't let her feelings get in the way she had to stop the red queen and save Wonderland, then once that was completed then she could focus on her emotions. Then there was a soft knock on the door, "Come in." Alice said, then Hatter entered the room.

"Nice guy, the white king, but he never shuts up." Hatter said, flopping down next to her, "so how do you like the castle?"

"Its nice," Alice said, "quite lovely, and it is a good improvement that nothing his trying to kill us."

"For now," Hatter said, clasping her hand without thinking "one of the knights is going to try and run us over to the mirror in this world that should take us back to Wonderland."

Alice nodded sliding closer to him, " A calm before the storm," she said, "that's what it feels like around here."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Hatter spoke again, "Thank you for helping us."

"You welcome, I guess." Alice said, not really if that was a good enough answer.

"I also have something I want to tell you," Hatter said, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lady Alice is requested to be seen." a servant girl said, causing Alice to get up off the bed and leave the room. " Alice, I love you," Hatter finished as she closed the door, then added "Damn" under his breath.

Alice closed the door with a heavy heart, she wanted to hear what Hatter had to say, but the servant was urging to the king's study. The huge double doors were a bright white color with bright golden knobs and hinges, inside the room was made of the same white marble as her room, only the room was covered with selves filled with books of all sorts, and a fire place in the center with chairs placed around it.

"Good, Alice, you came," the King said, gesturing to an empty chair, " I wanted to speak with you before things got out of hand."

"What do you mean sir?" she asked as she sat down, still wondering why the king had called upon her.

"I what you to leave Wonderland." He said, "you're in danger here in and I don't want what happened to the first Alice, to happen to you."

"You knew my aunt?" Alice asked, a little surprised at the king's remark.

"Yes, I knew her," the White King said, standing in front of the fire, giving him the look of a other worldly spirit, " and the queen shattered her mind after she came here, but you knew this already."

"But why do you want me to leave?" Alice asked.

"Hatter loved your aunt too," the white king said, "that is why he went mad after she left, he couldn't bare to see her leave Wonderland, and after the queen did what see did to her he just lost it."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Can you imagine what would happen if he lost his 'Alice' twice?" the White King said, " his soul would be reduced to nothing and his insanity would take full control."

"I not leaving, your highness," Alice said, her voice full of strength, "I can beat the Queen of Hearts, I will win and restore Wonderland, I won't be defeated."

The White King smiled at her, "That's what I thought you would say, and now hearing it from your mouth I can't but feel that you will be the savior of Wonderland."

"Thank you sir." Alice said, then left the room.

She traveled down the hallways as fat as she could trying not to get lost in the massive castle, as she tried to fine her way back to room. Occasional a servant would stop a give her a small nod of greeting as she traveled on her way. When she finally had found her way back, Hatter greeted her warmly at the door, embracing her tightly he kissed her softly on the lips. Releasing her, he smiled at her, then said, "That's what I wanted to tell you earlier."

Alice blushed, as he pulled her against his chest, but this was soon interrupted by a loud blast that shook the whole room. Rushing to the balcony Alice peered in to the darkness and could see what appeared to be flames glowing in the darkness. Realizing what was going on she rushed down the stairs, Hatter close behind her, as he ran in to the court. Pawns and other pieces ran around as they tried to gather up their weapons in preparation for the red pieces next wave of attack.

"Alice, Hatter," the white king called, "escape through the stable while you can."

'No your highness," Alice said, pulling out her knife, " we fight with you."

"Fine," he said, as he unsheathed his sword, "Men! FORWARD!"

There was a low rumbled as the castle doors flung open, the pawns at the front with their pikes lowered, while the two knights paced the back lines. In the distance Alice could see the roaring flames that were the red pieces as the raced towards the white castle.

"Just like in real chess," Hatter said, squeezing her hand, "Alice, we have to protect the king."

Alice nodded as she clutched some of her toy based weaponry as she prepared for the second wave of attack.


	9. The Worse has Yet to Come

**Disclaimer: I could own but I don't have the money.**

**AHHH! The smell of the holidays….meaning I've been lazy. I'm sorry my lovely reviewers I am slow lazy and should be punished, but I'm back and hopefully living up to your expectations. This part reminds we of a song called mask by a wonderful shock rock band from Japan, Dir-en-Gray. Oh please excuse the Nazi references, I just liked the idea of having the Red Pieces in their uniforms. I not really good at war scenes so bare with me. The White Knight part was inspired by Fudge's short romance in Saving Wonderland between the prince of the white pieces and Arabella. Fudgers you make me sad sometimes, I cried at that part! I also have the urge to fluff.**

"Just like chess." Alice whispered as Hatter and her stood awaiting the signal to move forward. Then in the distance they could see flames burning in the distance, and Alice could see the red pieces. All their eyes glared with a dark fire and their seemed to be made of flame. Their uniforms were all the same; tunics that were a yellow-orange color, with the same color pants tucked in to their burnt colored jackboots. The bishops were in the back next to the King, their mouths covered with a mask to filter out smoke. In each of their hands was a staff and in the other a handful of fire. Then Alice felt a cool blast from behind her, and she looked to see the White Pieces in silver armor that sparkled in the dim light. The bishops of the White Pieces mirrored the Red, only with ice instead of fire. When the air from the two sides mixed stream started to fill the air.

A mist of anticipations hung over the castle as the red pawns marched forward their pikes lowered as they approached. Their knee high boots bang on the ground in a steady rhythm like a heart beat. Then all the white pieces seemed to become as one as they moved forward to stop the on coming threat. All their faces were masks of determination as the marched forward.

_Left_

_Right_

_Left_

_Right_

_Left_

_Right_

_Left_

_Right_

Alice could hear the crack of their boots against the ground as they marched one after another. Weapons out as they approached, in the distance the Red King sat upon his horse ordering the troops forward. Then there was a deafening roar as the battle erupted in to full force and all the warriors rushed forward to meet their opponents. Hatter roar was just as loud, sounding like a mad man in the troths of death. His mad laughter filled the air as he rushed into the battle. As soon as he dove in, the sounds of screams and explosions followed causing much confusion among the troops. Alice caught glimpses and flashes at the mad man as he sprinted through the crowd setting off his inventions in a row of red troops. She tried to follow him in to the battle but only managed to get lost in the wall of burning and frozen bodies.

All Alice could barely see or hear as the clash of weapons meeting and the angry roars of the men surrounded her, as they slashed and hacked at any moving mass of flesh near them. Soon the ground was stained crimson as the bodies of both armies started to litter the earth around their still living comrades. Smoke from freshly lite fire spell clouded her vision and scrapped at her throat, causing her to cough violently as she pushed through the crowd. She could hear more explosions and the hiss of steam as the bishops clashed in battle.

"DIE BITCH!" a Red Soldier yelled, rushing out the steam his sword raised high. Then just as he was about run the girl through a mace suddenly swung around and connected with his skull. Alice looked up terrified and saw the White Knight, his armor stained with blood both his and the enemies.

"Go on milady." He said, pushing her back into the battle, " Find the Red King and kill him!"

Alice nodded as she rushed forward again, only to get once again confused in the mass of human flesh. Alice looked around desperately, trying to find the Red King, but pushing against were the still warm bodies of the freshly slain. Determined, she slashed at the red soldiers as she wadded through the mass of bodies, both the blood of the red and white staining her blade and hands. Blood splattered on her dress staining her white apron and turning the clean parts of her blue dress a dark violet. A snarl played on her lips as she moved forward, marching forward like a wild fire through a forest.

Then there in front of her was the Red King upon a regal steed that looked like a cross between a horse and a dragon. His face was stained with red as was his gold colored sword that gleamed like fire in the twilight.

"This is what my brother sends to fight me?" he scoffed, " a little girl?"

Alice just glared defiantly at him, her face contorted into a mask of rage. " I will stop you and the queen for causing any more harm!" she screamed defiantly, but with her throat raw from the smoke, her scream became little more then a whisper. The Red King smirked at her, as he dismounted his steed. The beast snorted out dark smog as he led it toward Alice, its red eyes just as cruel as those of its master.

"You believe that you can defeat me little one?" he asked, "then follow me in to the deepest darkness and fear itself to gain your prize."

Then suddenly the Red King and his horse were engulfed in red hot flame that swirled around him then vanished leaving Alice on the outskirts of the battle field. The ground was scorched where had stood, and Alice soon realized that see may have bitten off more then she could chew. Then there was a loud roar of triumph from the battle. She turned to see Hatter holding up the head of the Red Queen and the Red Pieces that had not been killed were retreating in the distance supporting their wounded comrades as they fled after the King. Alice couldn't believe it as fast as the battle had begun it had ended.

"Revenge!" the White pieces yelled, hoisting their weapons into the air cheering on the Mad Hatter. He was grinning madly as he threw down the bloody head, which brust into flames as soon as it hit the ground. This caused another triumphant to rip through the crowd followed by the White Kings strong voice addressing the recent victory.

"Comrades in arms! This is just one small victory in our long war against the Reds and the Queen of Hearts, but for now we punished them for robbing of us of our beloved queen," he said, " and we have our new friends to thank for this victory and we will aid you the best we can in finishing off the Red King."

As soon as he had stopped speaking, a low chant started to fill the air; Alice could barely hear it at first but then it grew louder and she could hear to names, 'Hatter and Alice'. Hatter smiled at her and rushed toward her. He grabbed her hand and raised it in the air along with his, beaming and the excited crowd. The chanting of the army grew louder, as Alice's vision started to blur before she blacked out in Hatter's arms.

She awakened a few hours later back inside the white castle; the Mad Hatter was lying next to her asleep. His body twitched on occasion as if even in his sleep his madness and past haunted him. Alice pushed his hair away from his face and kissed him gently on the forehead before sliding off the bed on to the floor. Her stocking feet moved lightly on the floor as she moved out in to the hallway. Once outside of the room, Alice was surprised at the quiet of it. There were only a few house members bustling about the halls. A few greeted her softly as she passed before quickly returning to their task.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a glint of silver catch in the dark moonlight. Much to her surprise, Alice had found a balcony overlooking the chessboard lands. Already leaning against the railing, was the White Knight. He had taken this armor off and was stand bared footed in some loose pants and shirt. Alice could now see his full form and was shocked to see he was in fact not the old man of the books, but a young man with close-cropped blonde hair and silvery eyes.

"What are you doing up so late?" he questioned, smiling at her with a hint of amusement.

Alice smiled back before joining him on the rail, "I couldn't sleep any longer." she said, "you?"

"To nice of a night, or as nice of a night we've had in a while." The Knight said, then added " you look so much like her and you sound the same as well."

"Like who?" Alice asked, already know whom he was talking about.

"The original Alice," he said, "we meet when she came to the Looking Glass World all those years ago, I was barely out of training. I remember had my head in the clouds making up all those foolish inventions."

"And you said you could always think better when your head was upside down." Alice said, staring at him intently. He laughed suddenly, shaking his head.

"Oh yes, I did tell her that." he said, "I'm not really surprised she told you."

"Exactly, a friend of hers wrote it down after she returned and it was published as a book ages ago," Alice said, " and before she died she would read it to me before she was taken away."

"She was a good girl," the Knight whispered, " so are you."

"Thank you."

Alice soon found a strong arms wrapped around her, and a warm body pressed against her back. "Please let go of me." Alice whispered, pushing him away from her. Knight nodded stepping away with a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"I guess I should have expected that, after you all you may seem the same but you're not her."

"Yes, I am not my great aunt, good sir," Alice said, "and I can not return your feelings."

"I am aware of that." Knight said, " but I will always care for you my lady and if you are ever in trouble please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." she whispered then slipped away again. As she walked she mused over the recent turn of events, and even though she repeated the conversation over in her head she still couldn't believe it, both the White Knight and the Mad Hatter had fallen in love with her aunt and her. _Maybe history likes to repeat its self here as well._ She thought continuing her exploration of the halls.

Back inside they room Hatter was lost in a fit full sleep, fractured dreams and memories clouded his mind as he tossed and turned on the bed.

"_Such a dreadful day." The March Hare said, emptying the nearest teapot into a rather large cup. The Dormouse nodded sleepily, trying his best not to fall asleep on the table once again._

"_What do you think Hatter?"_

_Hatter suddenly snapped to attention, having to been lost in his increasingly irregular thoughts. "Yes, it is rather dreadful." he said, numbly. He was hiding something under the table and would glance downward ever once in a while, then glance upwards again when Hare called to him._

"_Your still not thinking of building clockwork are you?" the March Hare asked._

"_Of course, the Queen needs reliable soldiers," Hatter said, " she doesn't have enough card guards to spare, so why not build some?"_

"_I've seen your attempts my friend, those Marionettes you spend so much tinkering Time on." The March Hare retorted, "you'll never create enough or some good enough to show the Queen."_

"_I don't just what to help the Queen," Hatter said, an insane smile suddenly appearing on his lips, "I want Wonderland to last forever, including you my friends."_

_With one swift movement Hatter had pulled a knife out from under the table, and was at his friend's throat slashing away at the Hare furry neck. Then with an equally quick movement he attacked the sleeping Dormouse. Hatter hauled his tools out from under the table and began to work fast to preserve their life before it slowly dripped out of them. As he begun to work he noticed something odd, instead of the earth toned cloths of the March Hare, he tearing at a blue dress and white apron._

_Hatter's eyes grew wide with panic as he looked at his victim and he saw the familiar face of his beloved Alice. He face craved till it was almost unrecognizable, her blond hair stained with blood that dripped down from her neck and face._

"_ALICE!" Hatter screeched, tears starting to form in his eyes as he worked desperately to revive her. But even with the clockwork in place she was died. His hands dropped helplessly to his side as he stared in shock and horror at his lost love._

"_Alice, no." he whispered, "I'm sorry Alice, I'm sorry. Forgive me, please."_

"_Now, now, my servant." An icy voice whispered, soothingly, "You were just following orders."_

_Hatter turned and to his horror was the Queen of Hearts. Her long dress scrapped the ground, the blood staining the white fur edges. She wrapped her whip around his neck and pulled him closer. He could smell the disgusting mixture of rose and decay that seemed to seep from her very core._

"_I killed the only thing that was important to me." He said, but his voice sounded distance as him he wasn't the one speaking._

"_No I did."_

_Hatter turned away from the Queen to see his reflection standing over the dead Alice. His black hair covered his face, but hear the amusement in his voice even though he could see the expression._

"_Did you think you could get away from us forever?" he asked, draping himself over the real Mad Hatter, " Our Queen always knows where her servants are, and you'll never ever be fully rid of me, after all with out me you're just the Hatter."_

"_Get off me." Hatter hissed, as his reflection nibbled on his neck and ear._

"_Why so you can go and kill your self?" the reflection said, "I don't think so I want to do that my self."_

_His reflection smiled at him, holding the knife he had used in the murders of his past as was slowly raising it just before…_

Suddenly Hatter's eyes snapped open, sweat plastering his red hair to his forehead and face. His eyes darted from side to side as he tried to make sense of what had just happened when he realized it had been a dream. Then he moved his hand to side to find where that Alice had vanished. He sat up quickly and then soon saw the door open and Alice enter the room.

"Sorry, I wanted to explore some more." she said, seeing his worried look.

"No it's alright." Hatter said, " I was just had a very strange dream."

Alice nodded joining him on the bed. She pulled him closer allowing him to pull her tight against him. Before long she was a sleep again her thin arms wrapped around Hatter. He kissed her gently, but was still thinking of his dream.

"Alice, I will protect against all evil," he whispered, "even if it is frommy self."


	10. Fortress of Mirrors

Disclaimer: I wish I had the money to own but unfortunately I don't.

Hello all I'm trying to make it up to you all and give you another chapter this month even if I'm up all night writing it. I love my reviewers all too dearly to disappoint you all. I'm sorry about last month I have been rather busy with school and the holidays, but I promise you I will not stop writing this until the story has reached its climax and the Red Queen is finished. Any I have recently been listening the American McGee's Alice soundtrack and have been reading a book on schizophrenia, so I had a flash of inspiration. This chapter is kind of focused around Hatter and his mental problems. Also my mind has been using the Cheshire Cat's voice from the game as Hatter's voice. By the way Hatter is Hatta. No lie. Look at the pictures in the books and say I'm lying. I'm so happy too; I'm getting American McGee's Alice for Christmas! Hooray!

"Where is he?" Alice mumbled as she awoke early the next morning, to an empty bed. She was amazed that Hatter was even awake after the night before. She had awoken quite a few times the night before to him screaming in his sleep. Stepping on the cool tile floor she approached the door but before she could turned the knob she was greeted by a wave of furious voices.

_Oh please don't say it is the White Knight_ she silently prayed, pressing her eye against the wood. The wave of fear disappeared quickly when she heard the voice of the White King

"Hatter, I am not going to allow you to take Alice to that horrid place, the Fortress of Mirrors is no place for her, even if it helps you and is the shortest way to Red King's Kingdom," Alice heard him say his calm voice barely masking his anger, " this is about all of Wonderland, not just your petty problems! We need direct action, not a detour "

"Petty problems?" Hatter snapped, " I'm losing my mind, and the Queen knows it. I'm the one that can be fixed now, not Wonderland. I'm not saying we will not help you, but right now I could destroy this whole plan."

"Then stay here." The King hissed, " I'll send my son with her, then when they return with the Red King's head, you can be 'fix'."

"You know as well as I that need her help to do this, I can not go through that mirror my self!"

"Oh yes that dreadful case of insanity that seems to lord over you like the Queen lords over all of Wonderland! Do you think I would have let you in here if you weren't with her?"

"This is why I hate royalty. You thank those lower then self for a moment but as soon as they ask for a return favor, you turn on them."

" I'm only trying to do what is best for my people!" the King shouted, his normal calm suddenly shattered by his out burst.

"Go ask Alice then find out what she wants to do." Hatter said, backing down a bit, " you're right, my problems are smaller then what is going on. I'm sorry old friend."

" I understand my faithful messenger. You were in that jail for such a long time I have forgotten how it has affected you." King said, his normal attitude reappearing, as he knocked on the door to Alice's room.

"Come in," she called softly, a little shocked at the earlier verbal battle between her two allies, but please they had seemed to agree on something, but to her surprise the White King seemed to have aged over night, his face haggard from what looked like a lack of sleep, Hatter on the other hand looked rested despite his fitful sleep.

"Alice, my dear I have a request of you," the King said, " I need you to travel to the Kingdom of the Red Pieces. It is a hellish place filled with great dangers but you must go there to prevent another attack on our weak defenses."

"I have met the Red King your Highness, and right now I don't believe I could defeat him." Alice said, hanging her head in embarrassment, " and Hatter, my love, I know you need to be fixed as you put it, but I need to help the White Pieces."

Both stared at her stunned and confused, not really knowing what she had ment. " Your such a good girl Alice," the King said, " even when given the choice you still desire to help both and can not pick one over the other. Then go to the fortress of mirrors first then to the Kingdom of the Red Pieces. You can reach there through the fortress."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Alice said, clasping his hand gently, "I will do my best to help both of you."

The King smiled at her, then suddenly turned seriously, " I will give some help with this," he said holding out to her what looked like a crystal wand, " my bishops forged this after the battle to reward both of you. This ice wand should help you."

Alice took the fragile thing in her hands, and was impressed by the smooth workings of the crystal, and the cool, almost serene power that seemed to hidden with in it.

"Don't be fooled by its looks Alice, this is the only way you can destroy the Red King." The White King said, then he bowed his head, "Our hopes lie with you."

Alice bowed back, and smiled sweetly at the ruler, "Thank you." she said, as Hatter squeezed her hand, " Now we must leave."

"Yes of course. Now go and good luck."

Soon Alice and Hatter were once again out in the chessboard lands the ground still stained with the blood of the soldiers that had fallen in the battle before. Some the tiles of the board had been rearranged as well, were the body of a Red Soldier had fallen the ground was scorched by his remains while those with fallen White Piece laid the ground had become slick with ice.

"Tragic, really." A familiar voice said, causing Alice to look behind her. On one of the bodies the Cheshire Cat stood, still grinning.

"So good to see your both alright." He purred twining around the pair's legs before leaping up to his usual post. Cheshire rubbed against Alice's cheek purring happily, " I trust the battle wasn't to difficult."

"Depends on which one you're talking about." Hatter hissed, only to receive a sly grin from the cat but no answer.

"So Cheshire where did you disappear?" Alice asked, trying her best to change the subject.

"No where." He said, still keeping his sly grin, " after all, I'm everywhere and no where."

Alice shook her head not wanting to ponder the beast's strange words. She gotten use to things making some sense, but that quickly disintegrated as soon and Cat and the Hatter came together. Their very presence seemed to change the landscape as it became more wooded and take the shape of the once lush Wonderland forest.

Unlike the woods of Wonderland, a large moldy brick wall ran through it make a surprisingly neat path through the dark forest. This forest seemed a little friendlier, but it still had an air of menace blowing through it. It was also oddly quiet, causing Alice to become tense. Signs of warning hung hopelessly from the trees, with the words "beware of the Jabberwocky" written in a red paint that looked more like blood then paint. Alice kept looking over her shoulder expecting to see the beast that seemed to hold as much power as the in this world turned upside down.

"Don't worry." The Cheshire Cat said, "the Jabberwocky has moved its nest long ago. Not even Jabberspawn roam this abandoned place"

Alice nodded quietly, but still reached for Hatter's hand for comfort. When she touched him, he looked at her with a confused look as if he didn't recognize her or where he was. "Hatter." She said softly trying bring him back out of what seemed a waking dream but failed. She withdrew her hand knowing that there was no use trying to reach him now. Soon she turned her attention back to the forest path, looking around for any hope of exit, until the group was suddenly hit by a horrible smell.

" What is that smell!" Alice gasped cover her nose with her hand, trying her best to block it out.

"Rotten egg," the Cheshire Cat said, " no surprise since a rotten egg lives here."

" I'm guessing I don't have to ask who that is." Alice said, still gagging on the horrible smell. Suddenly she heard Hatter giggle, she turned to ask him what was so funny, but when she looked at him, his eyes were dead.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall," Hatter said, his voice monotone as he spoke, "all the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again."

The last line was followed by a dead sound laugh that caused Alice to shudder. Something in this forest had caused Hatter to lapse back in his madness, and he seemed to be getting worse as they traveled. _Maybe it's the smell_ Alice thought, still covering her nose and mouth_ after it's strong enough to make even the sanest man go mad._

"Oh that's such a terrible thing to say about me!" a high voice shouted cutting in to the girl's inner dialogue. She turned to see a rather elegant looking women sitting in a rotten looking eggshell which was balanced rather precariously on the wall. Her skin and hair was the same colored as sand and her cloths were all colored white and yellow, given her the appearance of the eggs yoke. Humpty Dumpty was fanning her self as if to keep her self from fainting.

"Such a cruel young man!" she gasped, " not even apologizing for offending me."

Alice was rather taking back by this development, once again expecting a man and getting a women instead. The Cheshire Cat seeing the strange look on her face batted her softly with his paw, " Don't say anything about the poem, she still is getting over the fact that they are claiming she is a he."

Hatter just stared blankly at Humpty Dumpty, his head tilted to one side as if studying the strange creature in front of him. " I thought you fell." he asked, giggling. The women eyes grew wide with shock, as she started to fan herself again.

"Such a scandal, such a scandal!" she cried, covering her face with her hands, " such a cruel, cruel boy! See what mercury does to a brilliant mind!"

" Oh calm down you foolish thing!" Alice snapped, causing tears now to appear in Humpty Dumpty's eyes.

"Oh now this beastly girl lashes out at me!" she wailed, " all because the Queen made me sit here forever to guard this retched path!"

"The Queen made you sit here?" Alice asked, realizing that the only way to reach her was to be polite. The women looked at Alice, as if stunned the sudden change in attitude .

"Oh yes, that hateful old hag!" Humpty Dumpty hissed, jumping down from her spot on the wall " but that's it I'm leaving this post of mine!"

As she began to walk away from the group, she turned back and handed Alice a key. "That should open all the doors here in the Looking Glass world." Humpty Dumpty said, glaring at the object like it had bitten her, " Now good one, and please don't tell the queen I left or she'll make me into scrambled eggs."

"Thank you, I guess." Alice said looking at the strange key. It looked like is was made from bone and she could feel the intricate engravings on the small piece of ivory.

"Keys and locks are like hens and cocks, you usual don't find one without the other." The Cheshire Cat said, staring intently at the key, " we just have to find the lock now."

"Where every that maybe." Alice said, slipping the key into her apron pocket, "and where is this Fortress of Mirrors anyway?"

Cheshire shrugged his bony shoulders, or gave the best shrug a cat could give, " Lost some where in the cross roads of life," he said, " of course once we get there you may have face more demons then your own."

Alice cast a sympathetic glance and Hatter, who had now slipped back in to his silence, " you mean his don't you?" she asked softly.

"His demon indeed," Cheshire purred, "Personally I rather like him like this, he's quiet and not ranting and raving like he usual does."

"That's a terrible thing to say cat." Alice said, but she did agree with him. Hatter had become more docilely since his lapse back into madness, and seemed like less of a danger to her and himself.

As they traveled through the wooded path, the trees started to thin out, allowing more of the sun to streak through the darkness. Then in a distance a strange noise pierced the silence. It was the sound of metal scrapping against glass, and when Alice looked in the direction of the sound she could she a building with high Gothic style towers and large door. Strange winged creatures flew over head cawing mournfully as they circled.

"I guessing that's the Fortress of Mirrors." Alice said, as they approached.

"Of course it is." Hatter said rather dead panned. His eyes were finally showing a glimmer of life as the approached the building.

"What is inside?" Alice asked craning her neck so she could see the full height of the building.

Hatter just stared blankly a head as he said, "Mirrors of course. They are also portals. Most of them anyway. Well truly they are all portals. Where depends on a number of things."

"Portals?" Alice repeated, hoping to get a straighter answer then the one he had just given.

" Yes portals, to minds and lands. Souls and seas." Hatter said, then added, " souls and seas, ha, both start with s."

Alice stared at him for a moment rather surprised at this strange remark. She was use to saying bizarre things but the way he was acting was truly strange. Deciding it was best to ignore him, Alice tugged at the large door. After a few seconds of hopelessly pulling at the handle it didn't budge. She glared at the large door, hoping that one of her friend would help her.

"Its locked you know." The Cheshire Cat said, " use the key."

Alice nodded and pulled the key out of her apron, and inserted it the lock. Inside she could here tumblers falling in to place and the door suddenly swung open. Inside it was misty, filled with mirrors set on revolving walls that changed when she stepped inside. The mist swirled harmlessly around her feet, but she knew that something terrible lay hidden within this deserted place.

"What are we searching for in this place?" Alice asked, as Hatter faded in and out of the mist.

"My mirror." He said, " I can't go in it, but Alice you can. Please go in there and fix me."

"Hatter I can not fix you like clockwork," Alice said, wondering how much of his reason was lost in the battle with the Red Pieces, " your human, not a machine."

"Sometimes I wish I was." He answered softly and Alice could hear the desperation in his voice.

Alice just looked helplessly down at her feet, as if Hatter's sudden despair was affect her to, but she looked up, there was a mirror in front of her that showed her and the Cheshire Cat, but not Hatter. With out hesitating or warning her beloved, she stepped in to the glass. Once again she was taken over by the same sensation that she felt when she feel in to the Looking Glass World. Only this time when she looked around it was different. A table Identical to the one at the Mad Hatter's house stood in front of her, with a pendulum swinging dangerously low over it. The room was also filled with clockwork that seemed to move at a sluggish pace. Seeing no one at the table, Alice sat down hoping to gather her thoughts, that was until a familiar voice shouted

"No room!"


	11. Memories of Madness

Disclaimer: When I get this published I will own.

Thank you so much for your recent reviews. I really like the game but my computer is so slow that I can't really play it. Also thanks for the information on Lewis Carroll being the White Knight but I already knew this. I get all my information from the Annotated Alice. Also for those who have seen the Hallmark version, see if you can find the lines from that movie. Please as always R and R.

Alice spun around to see Hatter standing behind her, then she exhaling with relief, " Oh Hatter its just you." she said, standing up.

Hatter stared at her strangely, as if he didn't remember who she was, " Who are you?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face, " you weren't invited."

" Hatter don't you remember me?" Alice said, "its me Alice."

" I don't know any one named Alice," Hatter said then cast a glance at two of the chairs at the table, " what about you Marchy?"

Alice turned and to her surprise the two once empty chairs where now filled with what seemed to be images of the sleeping Dormouse and the March Hare.

" Nor do I Hatter." The March Hare said, " how about you Dormy?"

The dormouse jerked awake, " I don't." he mumbled before going back to sleep.

" That settles it then," Hatter said sitting in a large chair at the head of the table, " you're not invited!"

" But I know you does that not count for something?" Alice said sitting next to the Mad Hatter, " after all there is room for one more even if Time did stop at tea time."

" How do you know Time?" Hatter said, " he never spoke of you."

"Ah, but he has spoke of you." Alice said pouring her self some tea, " and this is not you and your friends are not real."

" Not real?" Hatter said, looking at the March Hare and Dormouse, " have you ever heard such nonsense?"

"No I haven't Hatter." Hare said, " but if she knows Time then she is a friend."

" Time is no friend of mine." Hatter hissed, as he poured each of his friends a cup of tea, " now Alice what brings you here?"

" I'm trying to help a friend." Alice said, then looked around the room, " but there is so many doors I'm not sure which one to go through."

"Doesn't matter which one you go through," the March Hare said, " you'll always end up some where."

Suddenly the Dormouse awoken with a start, " Officer, these men are criminals," Dormy mumbled half asleep, " arrest them…."

Hatter stared at the Dormouse then started to look around, " Who's got his ear trumpet?" he asked, as Alice started to get up and walk away.

" Thank you I guess." she said walking away as the Hatter and the Hare were trying to shove the Dormouse in to a rather large teapot.

_I can see why my aunt didn't stay very long,_ Alice thought as she walked further into the door filled room,_ Hatter is worse when he is with his friends._

The further she walked the stranger the room got, doors opened and closed all around her, and the same silvery mist that filled the Fortress of Mirrors once again swirled around her feet. Carved into the walls seemed to be various images of Hatter's past. Then as her eyes followed a craving of a wall of rose bushes her gaze fell on a door that was surrounded by those same cravings. "Curiouser and Curiouser." Alice whispered as she turned the handled to reveal a beautiful rose garden, and a Wonderland that wasn't even described in the books.

_Why is this one of Hatter's memories?_ Alice asked as she started to walk through the maze, then she got her answer, in front of her was a little red haired boy wearing an over sized top hat trying his best to hide among the rose bushes. He was crouched down as low as he could go as if ready to spring on someone.

"Nikki!" another young boy called, " Nikki! I give up! You can come out now!"

The young boy, Nikki, just smirked, " I'm really going to mess him up now." he snickered, grinning broadly.

Then Jack's voice cut through the air again, "Nicholas Hatter Madigan! I'm telling your mother if don't come out!"

Alice looked at the little boy in surprise, " Hatter?" she said stunned, as the boy ran off towards his friend, " Hatter? That was Hatter?"

She stood up again and then started to walk further into the maze and as she walked the sky seemed to darken a little. Then as she rounded another corner, she saw two club guards marching towards the Hearts Castle, between them a slightly younger Hatter then the one she knew.

"Oi 'Atter you better keep up," one the Clubs said, jostling him slightly, " and ya better 'ope ya can keep your 'ead."

The other guard laughed, " The queenie's gotten kind of violent 'asn't she?" the other guard said, shrugging, " oh well if 'e loses 'is 'ead then just one less person we 'ave to deal with."

Alice followed the guards into the castle and into the court, their in the center of the room was Hatter in the defendant's box, his hat over shadowing his eyes. The White Rabbit stood on what appeared to be a stack of dominos, as he read off the charges. The March Hare and Dormouse were in the audience and the eleven royal children and the court cards sat infront of the other creatures of Wonderland.

" The defendant Nicholas Hatter Madigan is being charged with murdering the time, there for ruining the Queen's concert by causing the audience to leave and causing the Queen to lose her temper."

Hatter's expression never changed as he stared down at the ground, but his lips moved silently as he muttered something to himself. Alice then looked up into the judge box there was the Queen of Hearts, she had cruel black eyes, long white hair , and her lips were pressed together as she tried to contain her fury, a red velvet cloak with a white fur trim was wrapped around her shoulders, and she was dressed in an Elizabethan style blood red dress adorn with the card suites. She clasped what seemed to be a bull whip tightly in her hands as she glared at Hatter furiously.

"It was a honest mistake," Hatter said hoarsely, " I was nervous and I missed a beat, an one could have done it."

"It doesn't matter Hatter!" the Queen roared standing up her full height, the whip unfurling, " you wrecked my concert! Now I'm going to wreck that handsome face of yours!"

As quick as a serpent striking the whip streaked across the air and struck Hatter in the face, leaving a bleeding whelp in it's path, then just as the Queen of Hearts moved to take another strike at the Mad Hatter's face, the Knave of Hearts shoved Hatter out of the way and took the blow himself. The prince glared defiantly at his mother, the blood slow trickling down his cheek, and Alice could see that he had lost an eye for his friend.

" Jack you idiot!" the Queen roared, " I could have killed you! Now move so I can finish that fool off."

"No Mother," Jack said, " I'm not goin to let you hurt my friend. He has done nothing but a simple human error."

"Fine, Jack," the Queen said, shaking with fury " I will not execute him, but for your insolence, both of you will serve jail time."

Alice couldn't believe her ears, the Knave was standing up to his mother, and protecting Hatter. " Hatter is his half cousin you know," the Cheshire Cat purred, " of course the Queen doesn't know that. She thought he was one of the maid's son."

" What happened to Jack?" Alice asked as she returned to the rose maze, the cat preached on her shoulder.

"He was beheaded before you came here," Cheshire said, " he tried to stop his mother from taking over, but look where it got him."

"Hatter saw the execution didn't he?" Alice asked, turning another corner in the large maze, as the sky over head began to darken even more.

"Of course he did. Why do you think he stopped working?" Cheshire said, " losing all his friends to either his madness or that of the Queen was incentive enough to start a resistant movement."

" I feel rather sorry for him now," Alice said, " every one that he loves dies."

Then the sky fully darkened to its current shade as Alice entered a new area. As she looked around she soon realized she was back in Hatter's workshop. Hatter was in the corner on his favorite chair from the table outside, the Cheshire Cat was perched on top of it glaring at him.

"Everyone I love dies violently, unnaturally," Hatter gasped on the verge of hysterics , clutching a knife in his hand, " why should we carry on? Others will just get hurt! I'm cursed!"

"No you're a fool!" the cat snapped, " Alice needs you! You know your way around here just as well as I!"

"I'll just lose her again too!" Hatter snapped, slashing at his arm with the knife "I'm better off dead!"

Hissing the Cheshire Cat smack him with his paw, his grin turning into a scowl, "Idiot! Fool!" he growled, " you think killing yourself is the answer to all your problems! Has you insanity left you completely blind to what is going on around you?"

Hatter just stared blankly at the blood as it started to drip on to the floor , his muscles twitching as the cat growled at him. " I don't know, Cheshire I really don't know," Hatter said, trembling, " I have nothing now, Alice probably won't even remember us. She may be to old. She won't remember me!"

With out thinking Alice spoke, "Please hold on Hatter."

She wanted to hold him comfort him and tell him everything was going to be alright and that she would come to Wonderland, and she would stop the Queen from hurting him and those he loved, but she knew that he could not see or hear her.

As if hearing her kind words, Hatter stood up still shaking but slightly calmer, " Listen to me," he said to the Cheshire Cat, " I'm whining again. I thank you for slapping me Cat, I think you may have knocked some sense back into me."

"I'm glad you recovered," Cheshire said, purring, " and I'm also glad you have realized this is bigger then you."

Hatter nodded walking over to a workbench. Picking up a strip of cloth he started to wrap up his arm, " We just have to find Alice." he said, " here take that knife and stick somewhere so she can find it. I will stay here until I'm needed."

"Why not bring her here?" Cheshire asked, as it started to vanish.

" She doesn't need to see this."

Then as if she was being pulled by a vacuum, Alice was sucked out of the maze and into the main room and was pulled down the hallways which she had traveled, doors opened and shut as she was pulled past and she could hear bits and pieces of conversations from Hatter's past.

"_Your hair wants cutting!"_

"_Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

"_Not the same thing a bit!"_

" _Two days wrong!"_

"_Have you guess the riddle yet?"_

"_If you knew time as well as I wouldn't talk about wasting it!"_

"_Twinkle, Twinkle little bat…"_

" _I'd hardly finished the first verse when she bawled out…"_

"You mean you can't take less…" 

"_I'm a poor man your honor…." _

"_I'm on the floor as it is, I can't get any lower."_

"_Waiting for them now…"_

"_I like what I do is the same as I do what I like!"_

"_Yes your highness the Marionettes will be finished soon!"_

"_I'm finished your Highness, I refuse to work any more!"_

"_Everyone I love dies violently, unnaturally!"_

Then Alice was flung out of the mirror and back into the Fortress at Hatter's feet. His eyes had returned to normal as he looked at her, a broad smile on his face. " Thank you Alice." he said, pulling her off the ground " I heard you when you told me to hold on. I'm not entirely fixed but I should be able to hold on for a while longer."

"Good for you." A cruel voice hissed, as the room started to fill with a thick black mist. Alice spun around knife in hand, but who she saw caused her to nearly job her prized weapon. The reflection Hatter stood in front of them, a taunting smirk playing on his lips.

"You thought you were rid of me?" he said, " you'll have to do better then what you did to me in my clock tower."

"I killed you!" Alice hissed drawing back to the real Hatter.

"So you thought." The reflection said, and as he drew close Alice noticed something had changed.

"Your not real." Alice said, " you're the mist. Your nothing to us!"

"Wrong." he hissed, a red hot flames started to form around his body. Then raising his hand blasted Alice and Hatter into another mirror. When they awakened they had arrived on the outskirts of the Red Pieces castle. It was built much like the White Pieces' castle, only it was bright red and surrounded by flames. Lava pools swirled around them and the air was thick with smoke and heat. Instead of the bruise colored sky that had coated the rest of the Looking Glass World and Wonderland, the sky over the Red Pieces' castle was pitch black. Pawns patrolled the gates that were the entrance to the castle, with viscous looking dog like creatures.

"Bandersnatches." Hatter said, watching the guards closely, " smaller then a Jabberwocky but twice as mean, and at least you can try to reason with a Jabberwock."

"Scared, Hatter?" the Cheshire cat asked, also following the guards path, " Or are you planning something?"

"Planning of course." Hatter said, then he squeezed Alice's hand. Reaching into his vest pocket he pulled out the Dead Time Watch.

"Beat the clock?" Alice suggested, tightening her grip on her knife, " Ready any time you are Hatter."

Grinning, Hatter hit the knob on the watch causing everything to freeze. Cheshire grinned as he watched them sprint towards the castle, then as he vanished whispered "Time to raise some havoc. The dogs of war are loose."


	12. Murders in the Red Castle

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Alice in Wonderland, but I will own this story if and when it gets published. Oh and hopefully it will! Then you will all buy it!**

**As always my deepest gratitude to my reviewers and my good friends Mousewolf and Fudge1. Also my friend Kill-all-Flamers for encouraging all the Hatter and Alice fluff I put in to this work. Also thanks to the mysterious James Birdsong, for spending a day reading this whole story, and reviewing ever single chapter. Also congratulations to Fudge 1 for her completion of Saving Wonderland. If it weren't for you I would have never started this. I hope you will keep up with my work and keep writing.**

The cat's words pounded in Alice's ears as she ran, keeping both a tight grip on Hatter's hand and her weapons. Her legs ached, ready to give in to her fear and stop, but she knew she had to go on. She had to keep her promise to the White Kingdom. Then she heard the shouts of the Red Pieces and she knew that they were out of time.

"Lower the gate!" a pawn shouted from his post, as he unchain the Bandersnatch from it's leash. The creature snapped its beastly jaws in anticipation for fresh meat. Alice could her their loud hoarse howls as they started racing down the tower stairs.

"Hatter what do we do!" she yelled, releasing his hand.

" Just keep running!" he yelled pushing her forward, "I fend them off and meet you in the keep!"

Alice didn't argue as she ran through the closing gate into the clear courtyard. Just as she entered a bloodcurdling yelp pierced the pitched colored sky. Hatter had found him self in the thick of a pack of Bandersnatches, his manic grin reappearing on his face as he slashed and hacked the attacking beast with his hat and what appeared to be a scalpel. Finally in the safety of the court yard Alice could get a clear look at what the Bandersnatches looked like. They had a dog body and head only their eyes and nose where on the bottom of their head, not on top with their eyes. Patches of fur were covered with reddish scales and in stead of a regular dog's tail they had a scorpions.

"Hatter run!" Alice yelled, as she watched the gate slowly descend . Hatter's attention quickly snapped back to the task at hand as he started to sprint towards the castle. Alice kept urging him to run as the pack of beast started to regroup and peruse their pay.

Then just as the gate was about to close Hatter managed to roll under it, and snatch his hat out from under the iron bars. Alice stared at him, a look of relief on her face.

"What? I wasn't going to lose my hat." he said, slipping the scalpel back in to his sleeve.

"A hatter with out a hat what a shame," the Cheshire cat said, appearing on a stone statue, " and that was suppose to be the easy part."

"I hate to what the hard part will look like." Alice said, as she started to tug at the door's handles.

"Don't bother trying, the door is locked." The cat said, walking towards her, " and a key we don't have, unless you count your mind."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she looked on the door and she saw what the creature was speaking of. craved into the black door were gold words. As Alice read them she began to understand what Cheshire had ment.

_There is a certain crime_

_That if attempted_

_Is punishable._

_But if it is committed_

_Is not punishable._

_What is the crime?_

"There's no such a thing." Alice said out loud, as she reread the strange riddle, " all crimes are punishable if committed."

"Not all." The Cheshire cat purred, as his glaze landed on Hatter.

"Its suicide." he said, and then Alice heard a lock's tumblers slowly turned and the text strange to another riddle.

_What is better then the best_

_More evil then demons_

_The poor have it_

_And the rich need it?_

"Nothing." Alice said, and watched once again as the text changed.

"There is a moral to that riddle." Hatter said, as she quietly read the next question, " nothing is a great gift indeed."

_It can not be seen_

_Can not felt_

_Can not be heard_

_Can not be smelt_

_It lies behind stars_

_And under hills_

_And empty holes it fills._

"Only darkness could do such things," Alice said coolly, "darkness and madness seem to be the only two that fill everything now a days."

Hatter and Cheshire both nodded as the final riddle began to materialize on the stone border.

_What am I?_

_I see the world pass me by._

_All the good, all the bad,_

_In the twinkle of a eye._

_I watch and wait,_

_And patiently sit._

_I never began,_

_So I shall never quit._

_My only presence _

_Is in my being._

_It is Hardly noticed_

_But worth everything._

_I' fast as light,_

_Thin as air_

_Don't let me pass by._

_In the end you'll care._

_To avoid me _

_Is the mark of a fool._

_For all you're worth_

_Your life is my tool._

_You can't beat me,_

_But you always try_

_The question is:_

_What am I?_

"Oh dear," Alice said, sitting down on the stairs, " that could be any number of things, but not one thing in particular."

"Madness, you can't beat that," Hatter said, " and you can be used as its tool."

"Close you are," the cat purred from its post, " yet still far away, try something a little closer to home."

"Time," Alice said, standing up, " the answer is time."

As she spoke those simple words the fourth and final tumbler fell into place and the door swung open. Carefully and quietly they slipped through the entrance, the only sound was the that of their feet hitting the floors. There was no pawns or bishops there to greet them, and this frightened Alice more then the Bandersnatches that were still howling at the gate. The hallways were dim expect for the flicking torches the framed their dark corners and not a soul creeped in their shadows.

"Why hasn't one attacked us yet?" Alice asked, her hands shaking as they walked through the silent corridors.

"So many were killed in the war and their queen is gone," Hatter said, " and without her generalship the rest of the pieces are just cowards with dogs and weapons."

"Then their trembling shows that they are cowards," Alice said, " and trembling signals timidity."

"It does in your world anyway," Hatter said, a fearful smile on his face, then added " I'd smell trouble …if I weren't shaking so."

"Fire can smell fear," the cat said, "quell that fear if you want to survive."

"Ruddy good advice that is," Hatter snapped, as Cheshire started to vanish leaving his grin for only a few brief moments before it too disappeared.

"That is never a good sign," Alice said, "maybe he smelt trouble as well."

As soon as Alice said those simple words, a strong smell of burnt flesh filled the hallway. Hatter started to cough as the wretched scent filled his lungs. "Oh that is no way to greet your superior you dishonorable inventor." A small meek voice said.

Alice looked down on the ground to see the White Rabbit she had met in the dungeon, looking mangier then before with fresh burns covered parts of his dirty fur. His nose twitched rapidly as he eyes the Mad Hatter.

"You!" Hatter hissed, venom filling his voice, " I killed you!"

" Your reflection rescued me from that dreadful Pool of Tears" the rabbit said, then saw the scalpel in his hand and Alice expression "Really Nicholas, if your aunt saw you like this she would have you executed as sure a ferrets are ferrets."

"I'M NOT RELATED TO THAT BLOOD THIRSTY BITCH!" Hatter shouted, this voice echoing of the stone walls.

"Denying the royal blood that courses through those dirty veins of yours," Rabbit said, " you should be ashamed of crawling around in the dirt with such a low born women and a young girl none the less."

"Shut up," Hatter snarled, his limbs shaking with rage, " SHUT UP!"

As quick mercury, Hatter was the furry beast, snarling and snapping like a rabid beast. Alice watched in a fascinated horror as Hatter expert hand slit the tiny creature's throat. Blood stained the dirty fur, and Rabbit's waist coat. "Try talking now." Hatter said, watching the broken body twitch before death finally fell over.

"How handsome you are dressed in rage, Hatter" the Cheshire cat said as he reappeared, " pity your denials go unproven."

"I don't deny my connections to the royal family," Hatter said, his once venomous voice cooling, " just my relations to the red queen."

" I don't hate you for that," Alice said, taken his hand, " you've been a great help so far, and I know you have no more loyalty to the queen."

"Thank you."

Alice gave him a small smile squeezing his hand as she lead him down the winding corridors. Silence no longer joined them in their walk being replaced by the wir of machinery and what sound like children weeping and laughing. The further along Alice soon found that they were surrounded by thick doors and the cries of the children growing louder. Every once in a while, she would she a small, pale and fragile looking hand poke out between the doors.

"Who are those children?" Alice asked, quietly so not to be over heard by potential enemies.

"The children of the courts cards and diamonds, all of royal blood and potential enemies to the Queen." Hatter answered, trying not let the horrible noise affect him.

"What is making them laugh like that?" Alice demanded, " Why do they weep so?"

"Their minds are being poisoned," Hatter said, pointing to the tubing that ran to each cell, "gas and other toxic things are being pumped in to their chambers."

"Why are they locked up in here?"

"To be made into marionettes."

Alice stared at Hatter in shock, losing her voice for a moment. " How?" she gasped after regaining her speech. Hatter just shook his head, as if to tell her, you do not want to know.

"Then truly, and honestly, what is this place?"

" A factory," Hatter answered, " and training ground. The children are kept here to be used for practice for the card guards or to be made into my disgusting inventions."

"But I thought the clock tower was destroyed, how could this be a factory as well?"

"When you temporarily destroyed my reflection, the marionettes shut down."

"Then how are they mad?"

"You'll see soon."

As they walked deeper into the factory, the sound of machinery grew louder to the point in almost became deafening. Alice could hear voices talking low from an open door and it seemed to be the origin of all the chatter. Grabbing Hatter, she pulled him out on to a balcony and she finally saw how the diabolical marionettes were made.

First, a child was put in many of the small boxes and strapped in a sedated, then panels in the box wall would open up and mechanical arms would slip out tearing at parts of the child's body. Arms would be replaced with the rotating joints of the marionettes. Hands became deadly blades that tore flash from bone. Chests were opened and organs replaced with cogs, wires and wheels. The only thing left that was organic was the head, the face peeled off and then replaced with the leering tormented mask of the deadly dolls. Alice covered her mouth in shock and terror as she watched the process, and then her gaze fell on Hatter. " I'm sorry," he said, offering his apologies to deaf ears, " I'm sorry."

"There is nothing you can do to replace the past." The Cheshire cat said, as he walked along the railing, " You can only destroy this factory to save those who still live."

"And destroy it I will." Hatter said, as he turned to walk away, but he was pulled back around by Alice.

"Look." she whispered as she crouched down low. Along the factories floor walked the reflection Hatter and the Red King. The reflection was pointing at the various processes ,as she listened to their conversation.

" I am sorry for the lose of your wife," the reflection said, as he lead the king through the factory, " but you'll soon make those pale royals pay with their lives for your failure."

"And I thank you for your help," the king said, " I was a little surprised that you had returned after your encounter with that girl."

"She left some scars," the reflection replied, tugging on the collar of his shirt, reveling jagged scars on his neck and shoulders, " that girl plays with deadly toys."

"Yet your survived," the red king answered, " I can see why you are the queens most loyal subject."

"Most loyal indeed," reflection Hatter said, as they approached an empty square, " but the queen has become displeased with your work."

"What do you mean?"

"You've out lived your worth your highness and it is time to dispose of the trash." The reflection said with a maniacal grin. As quick as a shadow he slipped behind the red king and pushed him in the empty box. Instantly, the iron straps closed around his wrist and ankles. As the arms started to tear at his flash, the king began to scream. Then finally there was silence as the mask was clamped down on his bare skull.

Turning to look at the balcony, the reflection flashed a seductive smile at Alice, " You can thank me for saving you time my dear," he called, bowing low, " and I will await our meeting in the Queen of Hearts' keep."


	13. The Jabberwock's Lair

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own this fabulous, work known as Alice in Wonderland, the copy write ran out in 1910.I think. I still hoping to get this baby published.**

**Sorry I have been on hiatus for so long, busy with school and stuff. Been looking up information on the Alice movie, and Marilyn Manson's Phantasmagoria, visions of Lewis Carroll also a new movie. To make matters even better for me my birthday is April 4, a day growing ever nearer and the local children's theater is doing Alice in Wonderland. My collections grown quite a bit as well, a have a new Cheshire Cat plushie that when you press his paw he giggles and wiggles. I like showing my cats it and setting it off, they run for the hills. I have had the worst case of writers block this side of the vale of tears. With hope, I am going to order a copy of the Looking Glass Wars from a company in Britain that ships over seas. I am sad that both the book and the comic Hatter M have yet to come out in the states. Anyway, I am introducing a new weapon of the Queen's, the jesters and the Jabberwocky makes his first appearance.**

The walls started to shake after the reflection spoke those final words and a thunderous roar ripped through the castle. "Check mate." the dark Hatter said, as he started to vanish much like the Cheshire cat did before starting with his feet then ending with that wicked grin. Another tremor shook the foundations sending pieces of stone material crashing to the floor. Alice's eyes darted around as she looked for a place to run for cover only to see a trembling Hatter already running in the direction they had come from

"What's going on?" she screeched over the noise, clasping for the Mad Hatter's hand as they ran, doing her best to keep up with his long legged strides. He did not answer her, his eyes straight a head as he lead Alice through the falling stones, and the sudden lava geysers. Then there was another deafening bellow, as a single crack started to race after the pair.

She could hearing the roaring grow louder as Hatter charged a head could, but she knew that they could not out race what ever beast was nipping at their heels. Then a shadow creature rose out of the depths, its red eyes glow with hatred and blood lust. Hatter's face turned ashy with fear as the beast rose its dark wings blocking out the light. Screeching wraiths swarmed around them, as the shadow beast's coils seemed to blanket the walls, surrounding both Alice and Hatter in complete darkness as they descended in to the shadows.

The hissing of steam and the wail of the wraiths pierced the air, and even in the darkness Alice could see the white clouds of mist and feel the warmth as she rushed passed. "Hatter, where are we?" she called out, hoping he could hear her even over the noise. Before he had a chance to answer another monstrous howl ripped through the darkness, this one sounding a little more human and Alice could all most make out what sounded like "Traitor!" along the stone walls what seemed to be rubies flashed in agreement. A new sound now joined in the chorus of roars, wails and hissing, the rushing of wind. Alice's dress ballooned around her causing her descent to slow ever so slightly.

"Alice?" Hatter called out, as he feet touched what seemed to be solid ground. Around him flickering candles lite up the hollow chamber illuminating a path of stone platforms.

"I'm here." she answered timidly, as she too landed. The bellowing had stopped, as well as the moans. The steams hiss still split the air, but the noise was now inaudible. Warm air came rushing around the platform they were standing on, blasting back Alice's hair as she looked over the edge. "Where ever here is." she added, as she stood back up.

"I wish I could answer that one," Hatter said, looking up at the crack they had fallen through, " and I don't even know how to get out of here."

"Like fallen angels you descended into darkness," the Cheshire Cat's suspended grin said, " now with a leap of faith you must learn to ride a new wind."

Alice seemed to ponder these words for a moment as she approached the edge of the platform. As her toes touched the open air, she leaned forward diving in to the warm up drafts. Hatter turned just in time to see her slip into the darkness, but as he watched in horror, fearing that he had again lost his love, the girl was rocketed up ward and on to the next platform.

"Jump Hatter!" Alice yelled across, watching as the Mad Hatter took a similar leap, and was caught in the rising gust. As he landed a soft _tic tic_ noise echoed through the crevice, followed by the sound of steel being dragged against stone that was accurate to nails being dragged along a slate. A low cruel laughter seemed to radiate from the walls as they rushed forward, bridging each cleft, nipping at the couple's heels as they approached the final projection protruding from the wall.

After Hatter's boots touched the ledge, the ticking began to grow louder until it seemed to come from the ceiling its self. His eyes flickered up ward as he searched for the origin of the sound, but was able to see what the shadows held hidden. "We need more light." Alice whispered, and hoping that what ever had lite the room before would grace them with another answer. As it had before candles suddenly flickered to life, now banishing all the shadows from the room and revealing a long tunnel lite with candles. Hatter again craned his neck to inspect the mysterious clatter that had dogged them from the beginning, and what he saw made his insides turn to icy with fear.

Two horrible twisted creatures clung to the ceiling by bladed feet and hand, and like the marionettes, they had masked faces. Sheets of steel covered their clockwork filled chest. Limbs were mismatched and stitched to the bodies. A collar held the head in place on the neck of the beast, protruding from the brace were two curved arms that ended spikes that impaled both sides of the head. Like spiders, they scuttled along the rocky walls their blades making a frantic _tic tic_ sound as the moved.

"Hatter," Alice called out, " what are those things?"

"Advanced automatons," he answered, still not taking his eyes off the strange creatures, " I called them jesters."

Then upon hearing their names, the jesters swung down, kicking out their bladed feet nicking Hatter's arm with their wicked blades. Know that they were in grave danger Alice grabbed Hatter's hand racing down the tunnel as fast as her tiny feet could carry her. Behind her Alice could still hear the frantic clatter of the jesters closing in behind them, and see the small sparks that would rise in to the air everytime one took a step on its rickety bladed feet. The spark suddenly gave her a flash of inspiration and a wicked grin crossed her young face. Thinking fast, she tossed a jack grenade on to the ground, not even pausing to watch as the tiny handle spun round and the familiar tune filled the small tunnel.

Tic, tic 

_Around the mulberry bush…_

_Tic, tic_

_The monkey chased the weasel… _

_Tic, tic_

_The monkey though it was in fun…_

_Tic, tic_

"Boom goes the weasel." Hatter finished, a tone of amusement in his voice as the grenade went off shaking lose stones from the ceiling. The two jesters looked up a strange clattering noise rising in their throats as they looked up at the ceiling in horror, only to be crushed by a hurricane of falling debris and fire. With out a second glance, Alice began to walk down the rocky tunnel Hatter in tow. As they passed, the candles extinguished them selves one by one, descending the path already travel once again in to darkness. There was little to excite the senses with in the cave, expect for a few flicker candles or the steam that seems to hiss perpetual like a nest of angry vipers framed by the soft thud of the pairs shoes as they hit the rocky ground.

"Another familiar face wouldn't be unwelcome," Alice whispered, clutch her apron in her free hand, " only if they were allies of course."

"Now a days that would be hard to find," Hatter replied, " everyone you knew threw your books is either dead, imprisoned or under the queen's spell."

"I've learned that lesson the hard way while traveling through this wretched place." Alice retorted.

"I suppose experience teaches best, learn by doing, and similar cliches have merit then," Hatter said, " take their advice if you will but it has never really done me much good."

"I don't really believe it does anyone much good." Alice agreed, pushing her way further down the tunnel, keeping a keen eye and blade out in case of any danger. The silence was nearly deafening, and the hissing steam and thudding footsteps did little to comfort her frantic mind. Silently she prayed for light and noise, something to blot out the torture she was going through now.

" I never really was good at learning from my mistakes," Hatter started, his voice breaking the silence, " frustrated the hell out of my tutors, I would always seem to repeat my errors a millions times before they were able to beat the right answers into my head."

"Tutors?" Alice repeated, a little stunned by this, " you were taught with the heart children?"

"My cousins?" Hatter said, tilting his head to one side, " oh yes. I'm a bastard child, but I still have royal blood within me, no matter how impure."

He laughed a little before going on, " I had to have a proper education in case I had to merry one of my girl cousins," he said, " that would only happen if one of the other noble family's did not have a children."

"So you lucked out," Alice replied, a small grin appearing on her lips, " you probably got to learn about something that interested you, even if you did have to marry one of the girls."

"Hardly, they were all as ugly a toads, and they had the temperament of their mother, all her kids did" Hatter said, "except Jack, he was the only sane one in the brood. He would have been the new ruler if his mother had not put him on the block."

"It's hard to lose your best friend," Alice said, " I can remember my aunt clearly, she was my best friend. My mother was her younger sister, Edith, and she never really approved of her spending time with me."

"Why not?"

"Well this is before she went mad," Alice whisper, calling on her memories the best she could, " she was like Mr. Dodgson, she preferred children to adults, and she would always play games with us and take us on walks."

Hatter though about this for a moment, recalling the first time he had met the original Alice. A small smile crept up on his lips, " I wasn't exactly nice to her when we first met," he said, " Hare and Dormouse weren't either. Well Hare was not, Dormouse was mostly sleeping on the table. She wasn't very amused by our party."

"She ran out didn't she?" Alice asked, " well that's what the book said."

"Book?" Hatter questioned, a little confused.

"After her trips to Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, Mr. Dodgson wrote them down for her," Alice told him still pulling Hatter down the tunnel, " and had them both published."

"So that explains why the imagination activity has increased," Hatter said, "that's what created this place children's imagination and adult madness. Each keeping the other in prefect balance."

"Not so much now." Alice finished, as they walked out in to what appeared to be a large arena. The dim Wonderland sun hung overhead lite the area, and eliminated the need for the last batch of candles which was extinguish by a strong gust of wind. The cobbled stone covered ground had what looked like claw marks crisscrossing the ground and another large open trench that dropped down into a lava pit. The wind rushed around the circular area blessing air with a smell of rotten eggs.

"Sulfer," Hatter whispered, cover his nose and mouth, "there shouldn't be sulfer here, unless…Alice we have to leave now!"

"Why?" she asked her voice trembling, "who or what is here?"

The Cheshire Cat appeared, wrapping his skeletal frame around Alice's legs, "The Queen's Guardian of course," he said, with a slight purr in his feline voice, " he rarely leaves his filthy lair, unless there is something new to play with."

"The Red Queen's Guardian?"

"The Jabberwocky," the cat said, as he began to vanish, " beware the Jabberwocky my children for it has more then jaws that bite and claws that catch."

As if on cue, a deafening bellow split the air as a large beast rose out of the ground. It had jet black feather wings, viscous silver claws that left deep dents in the stone. Thick black feathers coated the underbelly of the beast as its long serpentine body started to rise out the lava pits. Four red eyes glowed with rage as the Jabberwocky shook its mighty head which was cover in what looked like a black bone mask, and six horn, one protruding from its snot, one from its forehead and four from its skull. It darted it serpent like tongue out of its heavily fanged mouth as if tasting the air for prey.

"You've come back Hatter," the creature roared, its voice rumbling like thunder, "I didn't think you were fool enough to bringing your self down here."

"I fear you to much to come willingly."

The Jabberwocky laughed, and seemed to posse a wicked and malice filled smile as it turned to Alice. " And you, the selfish misbegotten and unnatural child! Your presence here is not tolerated!" the beast roared again this time with pure rage, " this is not your world! This world is for adults; raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening on the jagged edges of reality. Dreamers like you are not welcome here!"

With that, the Jabberwocky lunged at the pair, snapping its jaws. Alice darted out the way, but barely missed being impaled on the glinting claws. Hatter follow suite darting around the beast like a gnat, drop jittering jacks and grenades everytime the creature tired to attack him with either tooth or nail. Jacks clung to the black feathers of its wing and belly like great silver burrs. Blood splattered the ground under the Jabberwock, staining both the stones and the creature a ruddy color. Seeing it as its only weak point, Alice and Hatter would the attack the burning red eyes of the beast in hopes of blinding it and bringing it to knees.

"Children need to learn not to play with fire!' the Jabberwock roar, then inhaled deeply. Hatter and Alice could see the sparks of fire starting to spew from its as in suddenly released its breath, trapping them behind a domino sheild as a torrent of fire surrounded the area. As prepared to launch another wave of fire, Hatter saw what appeared to be a charred skeleton of a card guard behind them, locked in its hands a blunderbuss. " Alice, when I say now drop the sheild." he barked, grabbing the gun and aiming at the firing spewing terror.

"NOW!"

With that the sheild was dropped, and Alice dove to the ground as the blunderbuss was fired, shattering the air with a loud crack. The bullet struck the Jabberwock's chest with such force, that it sent the beast reeling backwards. Blood began to pour from its wounds and jaws as it began to sway.

"I…can't… be… beaten." The Jabberwocky heaved, as it rocked back and forth on the edge of the arena, but before it could prevent its self from tumbling into the lava below Hatter fired the blunderbuss again. The second blast was all the creature could take before it was sent over the edge and plunging in to the lava pit below.

"So much for the mighty Jabberwock." Hatter said, dropping the blunderbuss on the ground as he started to walk towards a newly opened entrance. Alice started to follow him, stopping only briefly to see what laid a head. In the distance she could see what appeared to be a castle, and a maze of bushes that surrounded its keep.

"It won't be long now, your highness," Alice said bitterly as she started towards the exit, " not long now."


	14. The Pool of Tears

**Disclaimer: God I'll be glad when I don't have to write this any more…. I don't own the original Alice in Wonderland blah blah, even thought its outta copy write.**

**I'm back again. I'm really tired though. I've running between home and Publix a grocery store I have applied for work at. I had an ich to do a scene with the Queen and Reflection Hatter. He's such an utter bustard but I have so much fun writing his dialogue. For some vague reason the Queen sounds like Maleficent from Kingdom Hearts in my head. Also to answer a question I got in a review, I have played Alice but only very recently do to the fact that the computer I have been and are still using to write has well, limited memory. It would lock at the part in the Fortress of Doors when you have to pull the three levers to open a series of doors. Fudge, could you beta this story? I'll send you the whole thing when its finished if you would like the job. As for the money I'm getting from work…I'm GOING TO DISNEY! Really, I live like two hours from Orlando. In another news report I've become addicted to the Sims 2. I have sims of all my characters, including Alice and Hatter. As a add on I have recently read the Looking Glass Wars, and the imagination thing that hatter says was written last year after I started writing before I read the book.**

Dark Hatter's thin form laid in the Queen's throne, a crystal ball with a shadowy image of Hatter and Alice move through the dark underground tunnels that looped through both the Jabberwocky's lair and The Red Queen's palace. Fresh blood dripped off his pale fingers like water dripping from a leaky faucet staining the floors an even deeper red. A semi-amused smirk played on his lips as he sighed, "How amusing and how frustrating."

"How do you feel about this my dear?" he asked, carelessly dispelling of the ball as he surveying the red tiled floors of throne room. A corpse of a young women laid ritualistically, her face frozen in a mask of horror, her throat slashed, and what hadn't been mutilated, had been removed. The reflection smiled tenderly at her. "Well at least you put up a fight my dear, the other ones just screamed."

He stood up gracefully, and shadow like, his red eyes glowing savagely in the dark light that poured through the stained glass windows. In the distance was a low sound of footsteps approaching the hall. His body seemed to curve mechanically as the Queen stormed in to the room, her cloak sopping up the remaining blood that had gushed from Hatter's and the dead women's wounds. A tight frowned formed as she gazed at the body, "You really are a contentious creature aren't you." she said, as she regained her throne. Her once white hair was now streaked with blacks and reds. Her eyes where tinged in the same colors. Her whip hung loosely in her hand, as glared at the smirking reflection.

"What is it now?" she snarled, her hand tightening on her weapon.

"Well your wayward nephew and the girl has come to take your throne." he said, with a grin that could compete with the Cheshire cat's. He once again summoned up the images of Alice and Hatter.

"They've damaged your pet as well. Seems his tutors taught him to well." the reflection said, shrugging as the image faded in to the air.

"This time take care of them, yourself. That girl is like all the other children that tried to drive the Insanity from the Imagination, weak, a dreamer with her head in the clouds. She is easily dispatched."

"And your nephew?"

"Kill him as well. He will never lay claim to this throne, or Wonderland while I am breathing. He is a fool to even try, and I want to see his head joining the rest of his family's."

"Yes, my Queen." The reflection hissed, malice slipping in to his voice as he vanished in to the shadows. A smile split the queen's lips, as she watched the fleeting shadow of the reflection as he slithered out of the place like the serpent he was, then snapping her fingers a roar echoed through the room as the floor opened up to reveal the Jabberwocky's snapping jaws, now doubled in number.

"Follow him! Destroy him and the others if her fails!" the red queen yelled, as the beast dove in to the lava pit it lived in, leaving the throne room silent.

The tunnel that lead through the caverns was a winding one, wind whipped through it like a snake through grass chilling Alice through to the very marrow of her bones. Even though they were miles away from the boiling lava that the Jabberwock had called home, she could hear it as it boiled and frothed like the rage of the Jabberwock its self.

"Hatter, where are we going?" she asked, shivering. The wind was colder here and taken an almost human like pitch, that was accompanied by what seemed to be chain rattling.

"Truthfully, I don't know," he said, " but where I'm trying to go is the lake of tears, then we can cut through there to the Queen's castle."

Alice grew silent for a moment, then replied, "Isn't that where my aunt flooded the ground with her tears?"

"Yes, well at your normal height its little more like a small stream," Hatter answered, shrugging, "but it's a whole new meaning to cry me a river."

"That wasn't very funny." Alice answered sourly; shivering as another icy wind tore through the tunnel. The rattling chains seemed to echo through out the chamber, reverberating off every wall, now accompanied by the soft sound of water dropping the stones. The cavern seemed to grow larger the further they traveled till small glass domes protruding from the walls added more light to the tunnel.

"Where are we?" Alice asked, her voice echoing through out the tunnel. Hatter looked around the tunnel for a moment, getting his bearings.

"Judging by the water and the windows we're about ten feet under the Pool of Tears." Hatter said, then let his gaze on the windows, " and by the look of things we shouldn't linger any longer then necessary."

"How can we be underwater?" Alice asked, "that's nearly impossible."

"My dear, if the imagination can think of it here in Wonderland it can happen." he said, a bit of pride creeping in to his voice, " Wonderland is the origin of wonder and imagination."

"Are saying that every dream and hope, passes through this place?"

"In a sense, yes. People with strong imagination and those who are suffering from a mental illness are the ones who affect this place the most." Hatter said, "Imagination is the strongest factor of what this place is. What the inhabitants are."

"But something has gone wrong." Alice added, trying her best to comprehend what he had just said.

"Yes, and in response it has called you here." Hatter replied, "this has happened before, but never on this scale. It called to the strongest imagination it could find in order to find its guardian."

"Me?" Alice asked, blinking. She was slightly stunned she didn't have a strong imagination or anything of the sort. She wasn't the guardian of Wonderland; at least she had evolved in that person yet.

"Yes. You're the one who will fix this world and stop what ever evil is seeping from the queen's palace."

"Then I can go home?" she asked, struck by the realization of her task. Right a world that had been changed for the worst, restore serenity and balance back to this place. Then she could go home, to her mother and England.

"What of you?" she questioned again, staring earnestly at the mad man in front of her.

"I don't know. Perhaps I'll go home and return to my inventions. Help the pale royals rebuild their lands." Hatter said, then as an after thought, "oh look the stairs."

A soft blue mist slinked down the slick metal stairs, as Hatter opened the metal hatch that directed them to the Pool of Tears. The Water was a milky aqua color, unlike the clear blue that she had seen through the portals underground. Large lilypads floated carelessly on top of the still water.

Framing the lake was a bulrushes blocking out the forest the surrounded all sides of them. Unseen frogs croaked in the background, adding to the already loud droning of bugs, and the lazy lapping of the water against the shore. Every now and then a silvery fin the color of mercury would break the surface, then slowly slip beneath the deep again.

"How are we to get across?" Alice questioned, as Hatter navigating through the reeds till he found the right size and he snapped it off then used it to hook a large lilypad and pull it over to shore.

"Hop on my dear," Hatter said, offering his hand to Alice and pulling her on to the plant, " and hold on, the rapids are rather rough."

He pushed off against the rocky ground, sticking the reed pole to the water and guiding them towards a stream the veered off from the main pond to the dark depths of the forest. Alice looked around marveling at this part of Wonderland that still seemed pristine and unperturbed by the Red Queen's presence.

"Why has this place remained clear of her influences?" Alice asked innocently, as she clung to their make shift boat. Hatter was lying lazily on his back; his hat pulled over his eyes.

"Hmm? Well truly it is as peaceful as it looks, but as long as we don't fall off there won't be a problem." Hatter said, pointing at a fin that had just ducked back down, " of course if you were to stick any part of you in the water, well that's a different story."

Alice stared in horror as the fin appeared again and a large shark like creature surfaced, it teeth flashing in the light. "Is that a snark?" she asked, her voice quivering, as the beast passed beneath them. Even in the murky depths she could still see the glinting quicksilver scales.

"Yes, or it could be a Boojum. Boojums are wrath like shape shifters, and it's not unheard of for them to change in to Snarks."

"So the Snark could be a Boojum?" Alice inquired, continuing to stare down at the silvery beast.

"Of course, but I not willing to find out." Hatter said, standing up slowly and his voice dropping in volume as he folded up his hat and slipped it in to a hidden pocket in his vest. His eyes darting along the tree lined shore, as the water grew slightly rougher. The air around the river had grown heavy, and there was what sounded like scissors rapidly open and closing. Alice could see something stained red flickering in the low light of the forest. Hatter stance had changed as he stood near the edge of their make shift boat, " Unfortunately we may have to though, that noise are card guards shuffling in to their ranks, and I pretty sure they have more Jesters and Marionettes then we can deal with."

"So what do we now?" Alice asked, as the sound continued to echo through out the riverbed.

"We jump and run!" Hatter shrieked as he grabbed her and pulled her in the frigid and murky water. The impact knocked the wind from her lungs causing her to struggle in the surface gasping for air. Beside Hatter had surfaced as well but his eyes were shut tight. "Hatter!" Alice screeched, as she tried to swim over to him but the current was to fast and was pulling his hand away from hers.

"Hatter, wake up! Wake up!" she yelled again, once again struggling against the current to reach the inventor as he started to slip beneath the water. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her own, as the Mad Hatter struggled to break the murky aquaplane. Air filled his lungs as he pulled the girl against him, as they fought against the pull of the current. Over head branches of ancient trees rushed pass the some of them just grazing the duo.

"Alice!" Hatter yelled over the roar of the water that just seemed to grow louder, " Grab hold of the next branch that we pass!"

Nodding the girl stuck out a tiny hand as the next gathering of tree threatened to whiz by. Alice being the lightest was easily pulled up out the water as the roots recoiled to the tree. Hatter followed suit, only letting the plant twine around his wrist, and hoisting him out of the water and on to the temporary safety of dry land. Alice was standing next to the tree that had pulled her up, looking surprisingly unshaken by the experience. Her hair clung to her face, giving her the appearance of kitten that had just been dropped into a tub. " I never want to do that again.' She hissed, as she wrung out her dress.

"Agreed." he chuckled, unfolding his hat in inspect it. The razor along the edge, which was designed to fold, was still keen, and no cracks had appeared in the metal. The tag was still intact and there was no damage to the hat its self. After making sure there was no superficial damage he placed it back on his head.

"Better now?" Alice teased, tapping the brim of his hat.

"I made this thing my self, it's one of a kind. I don't want to lose it." Hatter said, a small smirk appearing on his face, then he turned serious, " now we have to navigate through this forest, might be a problem though because it's crawling with Queen's soldiers."

'Then why don't we rest for the night." Alice suggested, propping her self up against a tree, the roots closing in around her like a blanket. Hatter nodded sleepily as the his tree did the same, the roots wrapping around him slowly like a mound of snakes, and the wind blew through the branches filling the air with what sounded like a lullaby. In distant the world around them echoed with the sound of the card guards following in to rank and ambushed laid waiting for the oblivious pair.

_The smoke rose off the battlegrounds, a field littered with the bodies of suites and Wonderlanders that had reason up against the Red Queen. Those loyal to her stood up in the encampment that over looked the blood soaked ground. _

"_Those marionettes of yours came in use, lunatic." An Ace jeered, as Hatter sat next to the fire wiping of his own weapons with a dirty rag. His blue eyes glinted in the firelight and a viscous grin played on his lips. All the guards were fearful of their leaders pet assassin and prized inventor, knowing that anyone could find that hair trigger that could set the mad man off in to a murderous rage._

"_I'm glad they met your approval." he hissed, never looking up from his work. Blood dripped off the unclean blades that lined his belt, splattering on the stone and his boots, "Not that it matters to me what meets your approval or not. I'll kill you just the same if my queen orders it."_

_To prove his point, Hatter flung a dagger careless at the Ace's head, only have it fly by and imbed in a near by tree. "See if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have missed." he said, as a shadowy figure approached the soldiers. _

"_My dear nephew, have you found that cat yet?" the Queen asked, gazing at her long talon like nails lazily._

"_I'm sorry no. The Cheshire Cat was not among them." Hatter said, hanging his head, " probably off to find another guardian child to through to our waiting jaws."_

"_If you find him, you can make a new hat out his coat." The Red Queen purred, " and do with the new child as you wish. I just glad Jack didn't fill your head with all that nonsense of rebellion, you assassination of him proves that."_

"_Yes, my queen." he said, feeling slightly dizzy as she passed._

"_Hatter!"_

"Yes my Queen?" he asked groggily, only to see Alice staring at him a look of terror in her eyes. Looking around him he saw the card guards fanned out, their spears pointed at the pair. Another rustling followed as a very familiar figure joined the circle. The reflection smirked calmly as he study his other half.

"So good to see you haven't forget where your loyalties lie."


End file.
